Curveballs and Teenage Girls
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: A/U: Sam becomes the caretaker of his partners daughter after he is shot and killed. Both of their lives have been turned upside down. How can he be a positive figure and help her through yet another difficult moment in her life? How much grief will a young girl give the man trying to help her? *Horrible summary* Hope you find it intersting.
1. Chapter 1

He stood at his partner's grave, the sun was high and it had to be one of the hottest days on record. Being in full dress blues didn't help either. He was trying to distract himself because reality at the moment was the worst an officer could face.

His partners young daughter was holding onto him tightly, body shaking uncontrollably with grief. No one should have to know what it feels like to loose a parent, especially not a child. Well, she wasn't exactly a child, she was 16 but at this moment she might as well be 3. He held her tightly as the bag pipes played and the flag that had covered her father's coffin was being folded.

_**Flashback**_

_"Sammy boy, I'm just taking precautions." Tommy McNally said as he sipped his coffee._

_Sam didn't like talking about these kinds of things. Death. Death was something no cop liked to talk about especially their own. "Tommy, it's bad luck and you know that. Besides I'm not exactly in the right shape to take care of her, of a 16 year old."_

_Tommy chuckled as he looked at his young partner. "There are three reasons __**why **__you are the right one." He ticked the reasons off on hiss fingers. S__he likes you. You know things have been hard for her since her mom left. She doesn't make friends easy but she talks to you. You're more capable than you think. And this is just an IF. I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon."_

_When Sam posed the question of Andy staying with the Shaw family Tommy reminded him that they had two children under five._

_Little did any of them know he was foreseeing his own end. Three weeks later he along with three civilians were victims of a sniper._

_They had all been at the diner a few blocks from 15 Division where they worked when it happened. Andy as usual had joined them for dinner when they got off shift. Sam was teasing her about ordering the same thing every time when the window next to them shattered. He threw himself to the floor as he watched her dad cover her and shove her out of the booth._

_It all happened so quickly, all Sam could do was yell for people to stay down. He fought to get his phone out and call 911. "This is Officer Sam Swarek badge number 6114. Shots fired at Al's diner."_

_Her piercing scream made him look up. "Dad! No!"_

_Andy had her hands on her fathers chest, blood was running out between her fingers. "Officer down! I repeat, officer down!" He yelled as he scooted the few feet to try to help. "Andy! Look at me!" His voice cracked. "Help is on the way." He could hear the sirens. "You gotta help me though." He yanked off his jacket. "You gotta move your hands so I can see."_

_She finally nodded and moved. Sam had to swallow back the bile at the sight of his partners chest. He used his jacket and put pressure on his wound. The scene was chaos but the medics finally came in to help people. They did what they could to help him there and rushed him to the hospital. Andy and Sam rode with him. Tommy was pronounced dead soon after they arrived and both of their lives changed forever._

_**End flashback**_

Sam had met Tommy and Andy McNally three and a half years ago. When he and his friends started at 15 Division Tommy was six months into the bottom of a whiskey bottle. His wife had run off and left him with their 12 year old daughter. Three months later during Fite Nite Tommy got into it with a detective because he was drunk. Sam and the guys drug him out, cuffed him and threw him in Sam's truck. They drove him straight to rehab. He spent two months there and Andy stayed with Oliver and his wife Zoe. And now here Sam was, put in the position he never imagined he'd be in.

The service was over and everyone had stopped to give their condolences. Oliver stood on the other side of Andy as she knelt by her father's grave. He watched as Sam knelt beside her and he wandered how his best friend was going to take care of a 16 yr old orphan.

Sam had no idea how he was going to do this. _What the hell did he know about teenage girls? _He'd made a promise though.

He took her hand. "We can stay here all day if you want."

Oliver knelt on the other side of her and Andy looked up at him. He was like an uncle she never had. He was a few years older than the others, especially Sam. He was the "baby" of the group and that's why she was surprised to hear he'd be her caretaker until she turned 18. "Tomorrow is going to be much bet... much different. Yesterday we had the wake. Today the funeral and tomorrow there's nothing left to do. Tomorrow we're going to wake up and the world's going to expect it to be...like any other day."

Andy felt like there was a giant hole in her chest. Even before her mom left she'd had a strong bond with her father. She never felt alone, not even the nights he didn't come home until the early morning. "I don't know if I can do this." She kept her eyes on her dad's grave. "I don't know if I can make it alone."

Sam hated that she felt alone. He watched as Frank and Jerry knelt with them. Frank chuckled and everyone looked a him like he was crazy. "May have been three months on the job I turned my back on my partner and almost left him to get in trouble with Boyko. You're dad took me to the side and said, _'you can't do this job alone. You always, always have your partners back.' _ Andy, it's not going to be easy. Especially living with Sammy but you're not alone." Everyone chuckled and Sam glared. "You've got him, you've got me, you've got Oliver and god help us you've even got Barber over here." Andy even giggled a little. "We'll always have your back."

The others rumbled in agreement. Even if she couldn't admit it she knew she was lucky. She finally said. "I'm ready to go."

Sam stood up and helped her up. "Are you sure?" They locked eyes. "We can stay longer if you want."

Andy shook her head and smiled a little. "I'm ok. Promise."

He nodded once. "Ok."

Instead of going back to her place Oliver talked them into coming to his for dinner. Andy and Zoe played with the girls in the backyard while Sam and Oliver grilled dinner on the deck.

"She's a tough one Sammy. She's going to be ok." He said as he watched the young girl.

Sam nodded and watched her too. "She's got a lion's heart." He sighed heavily. "Oliver, you guys have to take her." He shook his head. "I...I can't give her what she needs. I'm 21 for crying out loud."

He wondered how long it would take him. "Sammy..."

"I know what you're going to say brother but..." His best friend held his hand up.

Oliver smiled as Andy laughed. "She needs you Sam. You're the only one she really trusts." Sam opened his mouth and Oliver stopped him again. "Of course she likes the rest of us but it's different with you. She needs you now more than ever and Tommy picked _you_ for a reason."

He blew out a long breath. "Ok."

They spent a few hours with the Shaw's before they left. Sam hated her staying at her place because of her dad but he didn't say anything.

They walked in and she stood in the living room looking around. "Sam?" She said quietly.

He stepped up beside her. "What?"

She looked up at him. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I _can't _stay here anymore."

"No problem. Umm." He looked around. "You can bring whatever you want to my place. You have your own room. Ok?"

Andy nodded. "Ok." He watched as she wandered around picking things up.

"Andy?" She turned around wide eyed. "You don't have to decide on everything tonight. We can come back tomorrow or whenever you're ready. Ok?"

She smiled a little and nodded. "Thanks Sam."

She packed a big bag of clothes and a box with a few things then they left. It took a week before she was ready to go back. Much to his surprise Oliver, Zoe, Jerry, Frank and his wife Noelle showed up to help. By dinner they had the place packed up, 98% of it going to charity. After two weeks she went back to school and Sam to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N; I just want to thank everyone for reading and/or reviewing. When this idea came to mind I had NO IDEA if it was going to sound good "written down" but it looks like so far so good. I anticipate some "Andy's being immature for 16" reviews. As usual I stand by what I write. I feel like she would act this way after everything she's been through and going through. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**_

Things seemed to be going well, it was hard to tell with her because she had been a quiet girl from the moment he met her. Frank put him on days to help the transition and tried to have him home at a reasonable time. They would cook dinner together and Andy would do her homework in the living room.

A little over a month after the funeral Sam came home late and his place was a mess; beer bottles, vodka bottles and pizza boxes everywhere. He growled as he made his way through his house, following a very familiar smell. He walked out onto his deck to find Andy wrapped around some scummy looking guy and they were getting high.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

Andy waved goofily. "Sammy! Hiiiiiii!"

He walked over and grabbed the guy by the jacket. "Get the hell off my property and don't EVER come back."

He watched the guy stumble his way off the deck and through his backyard. Andy poked her lip out. "Somebody's a party pooper."

He was shocked at what he'd found. "Andy, what are you doing?" He pulled out a chair, turned it so he was facing her and sat down. He propped his elbows on his knees and leaned close. "I know you're in pain but this isn't you."

"Saaaaam." She leaned in. "Hiiiiii!" She patted his face. "I's just having some fun."

He took her hand. "This isn't fun and it's very illegal. Not only were you guys drinking, you were getting high. How old is that guy anyway?"

She giggled as she moved closer. "He's 23."

He growled. "Where the hell did you meet him?"

She slid even closer and giggled. "I met him at the mall." She laughed. "And guess what his name is?" She didn't give him a chance to ask as she practically screamed. "It's Sam!"

He groaned and dry scrubbed his face. _PERFECT. _ "Andy, you..."

She caught him off guard by kissing him. He pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing?"

It was like she instantly became sober and she almost knocked him over as she ran by. He ran after her but she slammed her door in his face. A few seconds later he could hear her throwing up. He tried her doorknob and it was unlocked.

He knew she would be upset but he had to check on her. "Coming in."

He walked in and she had her head resting on the toilet seat. "Go away Sam."

He got her a cup of water and a wet cloth. "Here." She ignored him. "Andy come on. Please?"

Finally she took it and mumbled. _"Thank you."_

"We need to talk." She started throwing up again. "Or maybe later." Much to her protests he stayed with her until It seemed like she was finished.

He helped her to her bed and got her set up with a trash can, more water and a cool wash cloth. She was asleep within seconds. When he walked back into his living room he shook his head. Even though he felt for her he was still going to make her clean it up.

He walked into the kitchen and leaned against his counter. _What the hell was he going _to _do? _ He called Oliver as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "Hey Sammy! How's it going?"

He sat down hard at his kitchen table and chugged half of his beer before he answered. "Well let's see. I came home to my living room littered with pizza boxes and beer and vodka bottles. Then I found Andy on my deck making out with some douchebag and getting high. How was your day dear?"

Before he spoke he thanked god his daughters weren't even in school yet. "Damn brother. Is the kid still alive?"

He chugged the rest of his beer. "If you mean the guy, yes and he's no kid. He's older than me. I sent him packing."

Oliver nodded as he listened. "How's Andy?"

Sam chuckled a little. "Outstanding. She puked for about 10 minutes." He laughed again. "But you're going to LOVE this, only AFTER she kissed me."

His best friend groaned. "Damn. That...that's unfortunate." He had no idea what else to say.

Sam grabbed another beer out of his fridge. "Unfortunate?" He laughed. "That's an understatement." Both were quiet for a minute. "What the hell do I do Oliver?"

He scratched his chin. "You can always hope she doesn't remember." That would be too easy. "I'm sorry brother. This is one area I have absolutely NO expertise in."

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ollie, can you guys please..."

"Nope. No way Sam." He shook his head. "You have to do this. It's what Tommy wanted and Andy needs. I know you think you can't do this but you can. You know how tough loss is. You can get her through this. It's only been a few weeks."

He wasn't as sure about his abilities but he knew he couldn't let Andy down. "It's just a bump in the road." He was trying to convince himself. "Thanks brother."

He didn't have the energy to cook dinner so he ordered Chinese for both of them. Andy stumbled in a couple of hours later and she looked like hell. She rubbed her temples as she walked in, hoped it was all a very bad dream and then she saw the living room.

Sam watched her walk in. "Good to see you're alive."

She jumped and then groaned. _"Sam..."_

He held up his hand and motioned for her to come into the kitchen. "Sit down." She could tell he wasn't happy as he brought her a glass of water and aspirin. "Take those. It'll help." He brought her a plate of food. "Eat that. It'll help too."

"Thank you." She said quietly. She took the pills and started on the food. "Sam, I know you're mad and..."

He sat down across from her. "You're god damn right I'm mad. And I'm disappointed. Andy..." He dry scrubbed his face. "I know how hard all of this is." Even though they had talked about all kinds of things Sam had never told her about his parents. "My dad was in and out of jail when I was a kid. Mostly in and I didn't really know him. My mom tried really hard to take care of me and my sister. When I was 9 and Sarah was 13 she and our mom were walking to my school to pick me up after basketball practice." She could see the pain in his eyes, hear the crack in his voice. "They were attacked by a group of guys." She held her breath as he closed his eyes. "They...they...our mom didn't...make it. They brutalized Sarah." He sighed heavily and opened his eyes to find her crying. "Believe me, I know about loss." He reached across and put his hand on top of hers. "You're the strongest, bravest girl I know. I know this is hard and it's probably going to get harder, for a while at least. And I know this situation isn't going to be easy but I promised your dad I would take care of you. I can't do it alone though Andy. I expect a little acting out but this..." He waved his hand around. "This is unacceptable. And that guy..."

She felt bad. "I'm sorry about your house. I'll clean it up."

"You're damn right. And until you go off to college, this is OUR house. You can't see him again." He sat, waiting for her to protest.

"Our house?" He nodded. "Ok. But about Sam..."

He shook his head. "That's really his name?"

She nodded. "He's not a bad guy. He was only doing what I asked."

She was going to be the death of him. "He's older than me. Which means he should know better than to do what he did. You're still a minor and he could get in a lot of trouble." He sighed. "I want you to go out and have fun but not with him. At least not right now." He watched her blush and he wondered if he should broach the subject of the kiss.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'll try to do better." She gave him a sad smile.

"You can talk to me you know?" She shrugged a little. "You can. I'd like to think we're friends." He smiled a little and she returned it. "Finish your dinner and if you're lucky I might help you clean up."

He got everything they'd need together while she finished eating. Then she joined him in the living room and they quietly cleaned up. He took the trash out and she sat down at the kitchen table to start her homework.

She reverted to the quiet girl for a while or at least that's what he thought. He'd come home from work and she'd be there either doing homework or starting dinner. Christmas was approaching and she seemed to withdraw even more. He'd hated Christmas since he was kid but he wanted to do something to maybe help her through the holiday.

They were having breakfast before work and school when he said. "I was thinking we could go get a tree today."

She looked up from her Chemistry book. "No thanks."

He sighed as he watched her. "I know this is a tough time kid but..."

The look she threw at him worried him a little. "I'm _not_ a kid Sam. I'll be 17 in a little over a month and you are only five years older than me."

"Ok. You're right. I'm sorry." He tried to convey how much in the look he was giving her.

"I'm not going to break either." She shook her head and looked back down at her book. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather just skip Christmas." She said quietly. _"If I could sleep through the next month I would."_

He dropped the subject, deciding to talk to the guys when he got to work. Maybe even call Zoe or Noelle up to see what they thought. Their suggestion was not to force it on her if she didn't want to do it. The weeks leading up to Christmas she was coming home later and later. When he asked she would just say she'd been at the library. The flu was going around and the division was short handed so he was working late.

He was on patrol with Oliver when they got a call for a shoplifter. Both men groaned as they headed in the direction of the shop. This time of year brought out a lot of this.

"What do you think their story is going to be Sammy?" They always played this game.

Sam chuckled and shrugged. "At Pawn King's there's no telling. Probably some guy trying to steal his girlfriend a ring."

Oliver laughed, that had been one of their cases last year. "Looks like we'll find out in two seconds.

They pulled up and Sam climbed out first. Oliver tucked the keys in his belt and they walked inside. The owner was standing just inside the door with a bat. "What's going on sir?"

His name was Manny and he pointed to the corner. "She was trying to distract me while her boyfriend tried to steal a computer."

That's when Sam saw the head of brunette hair and growled. It was Andy and the other Sam. Oliver mumbled. _"Oh boy."_

Andy wouldn't even look up at him. Oliver was stuck between a really big rock and a really hard place. He stood waiting for Sam to make his move. "Stand up." And there it was. Sam handcuffed Andy and Oliver cuffed the other Sam. "Do you have anything in your pockets that doesn't belong to you?" Andy nodded and raised her right arm. Sam dug out an antique police badge, probably one of the coolest ones he'd ever seen. He laid it down on the counter as Oliver was finishing up his pat down of the other Sam.

Sam looked to Oliver. "Would you give me a minute?"

Oliver nodded and guided Andy and the other Sam out to the squad. Sam sighed heavily when they walked out. "I'm really sorry Manny. Her dad was a cop, my partner. He was killed a few months ago and she hasn't...this isn't her."

Manny worked with the cops a lot. He was actually one of the few legit pawn shops in the city. "That's Tommy's daughter?" Sam nodded. "Wow. I haven't seen her in years. Look Sammy, I'm not going to press any charges. I can see she's going through a lot."

He shook hands with him. "Thanks Manny. I appreciate it and again, I'm really sorry."

Manny thought for a minute and said. "She was getting that for you you know."

"How do you know that?" He asked surprised.

Manny smiled and said. "I heard her say that Sam would really like it."

He shook his head. "That piece of...his name is Sam too. I'm sure she was talking about him."

He laughed and shook his head. "That badge...Sam, it's old. Like late 1800's and it says it's from Tombstone, Arizona."

Sam was shocked to say the least. "As in the O.K Corral Tombstone?" Manny nodded. "Shit." He tried to let that knowledge sink in. "How much is that thing worth?"

Manny shrugged. "I just got it. I got a guy coming to authenticate it next week Maybe a few thousand."

He really didn't know what to think now. "Ok. I umm..." He looked back at the badge and shook his head. "I gotta go."

Manny clapped him on the back as he walked by. "Take care of yourself man."

Sam nodded and walked out the door. "Thanks again." He climbed in the cruiser and rode in silence back to the barn. He could see her trying not to look at him in the mirror.

They pulled into the Sally Port and Sam walked to the opposite side to get the other Sam out. As much as Oliver wanted to stop him he couldn't. The guy clearly need the shit scared out of him. He got Andy out and took her inside, put her in a cell so he could accompany Sam.

He sat him down hard on a chair and cuffed him to the table. Sam circled the table for a few long seconds before he said. "So you like little girls?"

The other Sam clearly had no idea how stupid he was. "Trust me man, she is definitely _not _a little girl."

Sam growled and Oliver flinched. "She is 16 years old."

The guy shrugged and Oliver smacked him in the back of the head. "You're an idiot."

He tried to play it tough and shook it off. "What do you two care?" He looked up at Sam. "What? Do you want to be the Sam she's moaning for when its really me?"

Sam lunged at him and Oliver had to practically tackle him. "No. Sammy, he is not worth losing your badge over." He had to shove him out the door. "Take a walk." Sam glared at the door. "Now. Before you do something you regret."

Sam threw his hands up and walked off. He went outside for a minute for fresh air. Frank and Jerry came out to check on him. "Thanks for not killing him. That's more paperwork than I'm willing to do." Sam growled and Frank held up his hands. "Sorry brother." He waited a second. "Are you ok?"

Truth was he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. It felt like it was going to come out of his chest. "I have no idea what the hell to do with her. I _thought_ we'd reached an understanding but..." He waved his hand around. "...clearly not." He didn't dare tell anyone about the badge.

Frank had known from the start this was going to be an interesting and slightly scary task for his best friend. "Have you talked to her yet?" Sam shook his head. "You need to."

"It didn't work before. What make you think it will now?" He'd take all the help he could get.

Frank shrugged. "I don't know Sammy but it can't hurt."

His fists clenched. "Maybe if I process her and let her spend the night in a cell it'll help."

Jerry usually stayed out of stuff but he spoke up this time. "You do that Sammy and it'll just get worse. Go talk to her."

He took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Ok. Fine." He walked back inside and got her out of the cell he'd put her in. "Aren't you going to ask where your boyfriend is?"

He led her into an interrogation room and uncuffed her. Andy sat down at the table. "He's not my boyfriend."

He sat down across from her. "So you sleep with just any guy that pays attention to you?"

Oliver, Frank, and Jerry were watching on the other side and they all groaned when he said it.

Andy looked like he'd slapped her. "Not that it's any of your damn business but I've never slept with him or anyone else for that matter."

She'd knocked a little wind out of his sails. "Hmm. He seems to think you have."

She glared hard and crossed her arms. "Yeah well he _is_ an idiot. I can't control what he thinks."

He bit back a smile at the fire in her eyes. They sat for a while in a staring contest. "So you were going to risk your future to steal an antique police badge for that douche?" She shook her head. "What does that mean? You weren't going to steal it or he's not a douche?"

She mumbled quietly. _"He's definitely a douche and it wasn't for him."_

The guys in the other room exchanged looks as Sam said. "Manny said he heard you say Sam would like it." She barely nodded. "Last time I checked his name was Sam."

His friends knew what was coming before she practically yelled it. _"It was for you ok?"_

Even though he already knew it, the words coming from her hit him harder than he expected. "Andy..."

She jumped up and startled all of them. "I know what you're going to say ok? So just don't."

It broke his heart to watch the tears roll down her cheeks. He stood up and walked over to her. Frank looked at the other two. "I think we should give them a few minutes." They nodded and walked out.

Sam stood next to her. "Andy..." He reached for her and she pulled away.

"I'm not a little girl Sam. I'll be 17 soon." She looked at him pleadingly.

He sighed as he sat down. "No. You're not a little girl but you are too young for me." She wiped her eyes and it made him feel like an ass. "You're a beautiful, smart young gi...woman but..." He shook his head. "We can't...we're friends Andy, I'm your guardian but that's it. Nothing more."

She had never been so embarassed in her life. "I want to go home. Please." She practically begged him.

"You have to promise me, really promise me that you are done with this guy. Andy he's not good for you." He watched her nod. "I mean it. I should arrest him but Manny isn't going to press charges."

_"I won't see him anymore." _She whispered.

"Ok." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll cut him loose and then I'll take you home."

She looked at him with the saddest eyes. "I want Oliver to take me home."

He nodded slowly. "Ok."

He found Oliver in Booking and told him what she wanted. As much as he wanted to keep the other Sam for a few years he couldn't. Jerry offered to cut him loose so he didn't have to look at him. Frank went in with him and when the guy walked out he didn't look so cocky anymore.

Oliver drove Andy home and the only thing she said was thank you when she got out. He waited until she went inside and then went back to get Sam. None of his friends brought up the situation and he was extremely thankful for it. The weeks to Christmas were awkward and quiet. She only spoke when she had to and even then it wasn't much.

The weekend before Christmas they were eating breakfast before work and school. He pulled his wallet out. "I umm...I know you said you don't want to celebrate Christmas but Oliver and Zoe want us to come to their house." He took some money out of his wallet. "I thought maybe..." He shrugged. "We could go get them some presents or you know, if you don't want me to go I could give you some money."

She had really missed her friendship with Sam but she was so embarrassed that it was hard to talk to him anymore. "We could...we could go together if you want."

He let out a long breath and nodded. "Yeah. Ok. I'd really like that." He'd missed their friendship and it felt like a weight had been lifted when she said they could go together. "Just let me know when a good time would be."

She shrugged and said. "Might as well go tonight. We don't have much time left."

"Ok." He stuffed his wallet back in his pocket. "If you want you could come to the station and we could leave when I get off."

She nodded and smiled a little. "Sounds like a plan."

Andy had a pretty decent day at school and hoped that maybe she and Sam could start repairing things with the shopping trip. She text him as soon as she got out of school to tell him she was on her way to the station. He still had two hours left so she knew she could do some of her homework while she waited.

She found a corner in the lounge plugged in her headphones and went to work. The next thing she knew Sam was walking into the lounge. She pulled her headphones out and opened her mouth to say hi when a woman walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss as she said. "I thought I'd surprise you."

Andy recognized her immediately. She had been a Senior when Andy was a Freshman. Sam pulled back and chuckled. "It's a pretty good surprise if you ask me."

She was smiling big too. "I know this is a busy week and we won't get to see each other for a while so I thought what the heck." Andy was more hurt than she was when he told her they could only be friends. Monica wasn't much older than her. "I know you said you have to take umm..."

Andy threw her books in her backpack and Sam jumped at the noise. "Andy. My name is Andy." She could see that Monica recognized her. "But you already know that since we went to school together."

Sam cursed inwardly. "Andy I..."

She held it together long enough to say. "I can go shopping on my own." She walked out and Sam ran after her.

"Andy wait. Please?" He stopped her in the hallway.

She looked up at him. "Wait for what Sam? You've made it all very clear. Now please excuse me."

He sighed. "She's...the age difference isn't the same."

That made it worse. "I went to high school with her. I'm well aware of her age. You know what? It doesn't even matter anymore. I'll be out of your hair soon and you can do whatever or whoever you want and..."

She pushed passed him and walked out of the station. He caught up quickly. "What do you mean _out of my hair_? Andy you're not in my hair." He gently grabbed her arm and turned her around. "This is going all wrong. Let's go shopping then have dinner and talk."

She shook her head. "No thank you. If you want to shop then go for it and I'll go home but I'm not going with you."

"At least let me give you a ride home." He practically begged.

She shook her head again. "I walked here. I can walk home." She looked around and sniffed as she held back the tears. "I think I'm going to go see my dad."

She walked off and Monica walked up. "Going to see her dad isn't a bad thing Sam."

"He died, basically in front of her six months ago Mon. She's going to his grave." He watched her disappear down the street her head hung. "Damn it." They'd gone from progress to worse than before in a matter of hours. "I gotta go." He kissed her cheek. "There's some things I need to do."

"Sure." She walked to his truck with him. "Have a good Christmas Sam."

He frowned and shook his head. "Thanks but it's not likely." He climbed in his truck. "I hope you have a good one though."

He'd gotten a list of toys from Oliver that the girls would like. He bought a few of them and picked up dinner before he drove to the cemetery. He found her easily and his chest tightened at seeing her lying by her dad's grave. He knew she was asleep when she didn't move as he approached. The cuffs of her jacket were wet from where she had wiped her eyes. He didn't bother trying to wake her, he just picked her up and carried her to his truck. It was moments like this that reminded him of exactly how much she'd been through in such a short time.

She didn't stir until they pulled into the driveway. She looked around confused and still half asleep. "What...? How?" He opened her door and she looked surprised.

"I wasn't going to leave you out there." He held out his hand and she let him help her out. "I know you're angry and hurt but I _do _care about you. I care that it's me you're upset with."

She pulled the bag of toys out of the back. "It's fine Sam. I was stupid to think..." She shook her head. "Let's just forget it all happened."

He grabbed the food and followed her inside. He knew better than to think she was ok. He read people for a living. "Do you really think we can do that?"

She sat the bags down and looked up at him. "If you care about me in any way then yes. Just forget about it."

He finally nodded. "If that's what you want."

She nodded too and said. "I'm going to go wash my hands so I can start wrapping the presents if that's ok with you."

"Sure. Yeah. I'll umm...I'll warm up dinner and help if you want." He took the food to the kitchen.

The rest of the night was dinner and present wrapping. He'd even picked up something for Oliver and Zoe. He had Andy's present hidden in his room. He had volunteered to work late Christmas Eve and with the way things were going at home he was glad for the break.

He was called back to the barn around 7:00 and couldn't imagine why. When he walked in his heart stopped for a second seeing Andy at his desk. She saw him as soon as he walked in and she stood up as he walked over. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." Her eyes had lost the spark that used to light up whenever they hung out. "I can't find my phone for some reason. You...I made dinner and..." She shrugged. "I thought you might want some."

This was as close to normal as they had been in a week. "Yeah. Thank you. We were just talking about where to go." She passed him the bag and he looked inside. "Tacos?" She nodded. "Thanks. It's one of my favorite meals."

She half smiled, not a real one though. "I know." They shared a look before she pulled her bag up on her shoulder. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Why don't you stay?" He shrugged. "At least until after I eat."

She shook her head. "I umm...I have some stuff to do but thanks."

"Andy, please. Just stay for a little bit." He begged with his look. "Please?" She finally nodded and followed him to the lounge. He grabbed two sodas out of the fridge. "Did you eat?"

He was pretty sure she thought she could hide the fact that she wasn't eating much. "Not really but I'm not that hungry."

He grabbed two paper plates and sat across from her. "Humor me and eat with me."

He laid out everything and she made herself a taco. They talked a little, mostly about their plans with the Shaw's the next day. When they were finished she said. "Thanks for sharing."

He smiled and said. "Thanks for thinking about me. I mean remembering..."

She took the bag that she brought everything in. "It's what friends do." He followed her out to the bullpen. "I guess I'll see you at home."

They continued to walk out to the Sally Port. "If off at midnight and I'm coming straight home."

"Ok. Be careful." She waved as she walked out of the lot and stopped a cab. At least she wasn't walking home this time.

The rest of his shift went by pretty quickly and when he walked in he found her asleep on the sofa. He let her stay there while he had a beer to unwind. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He felt like there were things going on that she wasn't telling him about but he didn't want to push her. They barely talked anymore as it was. His hope was that things would get better after Christmas.

The next morning they went to the Shaw's and it was the first time in weeks he'd seen her really smile and she even laughed some. Sam was surprised when he was given a present from her. He unwrapped it and struggled as he looked at the picture frame. It was a six block collage frame. The biggest spot held a picture of him in his dress blues from the day he graduated the academy. Around it were pictures of him with his friends. There was one of him with Tommy and that's the one that caused a lump in his throat.

She must have taken his silence for dislike but it couldn't be further from the truth. "I'm sorry. If you don't like it..."

He looked up and smiled. "I love it Andy. Really. It's...it's perfect." The picture with Tommy caught his eye again and he said. "I remember this one with your dad." He felt like something was missing. "You were in this. Between me and your dad."

She had hoped he wouldn't remember that part. "I made copies of the originals and did some editing."

"I wish you had left yourself in there." She fidgeted with her hands as he watched her.

Oliver and Zoe stood up quickly. "Let's go get more coffee and start breakfast." They disappeared.

"Andy, I know things have not been great or even good with us. I can't stand this." He looked at her pleadingly. "We were..."

"You promised Sam. You promised you would let it go." Her voice cracked a little. "I'm doing the best I can here. I can't help how I feel about you and I'm not going to apologize for it. But you can't just expect me to go on like everything is ok. I need time."

He moved over to sit beside her. "Of course I don't expect you to be ok or even apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. I just miss us being friends, that's all." She pulled an envelope out of her bag and held it out to him. "What's this?" He turned it over and the letterhead said. _**NYU. **_"Why am I getting a letter from NYU?"

She stood up and walked over to the Christmas tree. "You aren't. It's for me."

He opened and read it out loud. _"Dear Ms. McNally, We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted for early admitance to our..." _He felt like he'd been punched in the chest. _"...our Spring 2010 session." _He stood up and walked over to her. "What the hell?"

She was crying when she turned around. "I'm leaving Sam. I have enough credits to go and...I've been accepted and I'm going. I'll be 17 by then, I have a dorm to stay in. I have my dad's pension if I need money."

He wanted to scream. "Is this what you meant by being out of my hair?" Zoe and Oliver appeared in the doorway. "How long have you been planning on leaving?"

She wiped her eyes. "Does it even matter? This is what's best for both of us. You never wanted to have me and I can't have you. I can't stay there every day and feel like I do and see you with other women. I may just be a young girl to you but I _am _a woman. So I'm leaving."

"Jesus Christ Andy! I don't think you're a little girl! I _know _you're a woman but you're too young right now." If he could hit something he would. "Don't you think I wish you were older or that I was younger? I think you're beautiful but I'm not a complete douchebag." He took her by the shoulders. "I'm...I just...I can't cross that line. I have too much respect for you and for your father."

"But you never said anything." She looked at him disbelievingly.

He half laughed. "How could I? Andy, I promised your dad I would take care of you. I promised him you would graduate high school, go to and graduate college. I promised him one day I'd make sure you met the right guy, fall in love and maybe have a family of your own." He sighed as he smiled sadly. "I'm not that guy. I'm a beat cop from a screwed up family. You deserve...you deserve someone so much better than me."

"If you could only see how amazing you really are Sam. I may just be a young woman but I can see. You're honest and loyal and brave. There aren't many men much less single 21 year old men that would take in their partner's 16 year old daughter no matter how many promises they made. I'm doing this so you can have your life back." She squeezed his hands and stepped back. "It's better for both of us."

Oliver and Zoe had seen the whole show and felt for both of them. The girls running in broke them up. Andy put on her best smile and played with them.

Oliver had no idea what to do. "Hey Sammy!" He was still standing where he had been talking to Andy. "Can you help me in the kitchen for a few minutes?"

He watched her play with Izzy and Sophia, she wouldn't look at him. "Umm. Yeah. Sure."

He finally turned away and walked into the kitchen. As soon as he stepped through the doorway he heard her cry. He turned to go back but Oliver grabbed him. "Give her some time brother. She's with Zoe so she's ok."

Sam let him lead him out to the deck with two beers. "Fucking shit. I _told you_ I was going to screw this up."

Oliver sighed and shook his head. "You didn't screw up anything Sammy. It's just a screwed up situation." He squeezed his shoulder. "I'm really sorry man."

He looked out over Oliver's backyard as he drank his beer. "Ollie, you have to promise me what was said, what you guys heard today won't go any further. I don't want Jerry or Frank knowing about _any _of this."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. I mean no, of course not." He watched his best friend. "Sammy, you do know there is nothing wrong with you having feelings for her right?" Sam glared hard, "There isn't. I mean, I get why you won't act on them but she could do so much worse."

He finished off his beer. "Can we go back inside and get this over with please?"

They had breakfast and hung out for a while longer. When they got home Sam realized she hadn't opened her present from him yet. She sat it down on the coffee table when they came in. "Are you going to open it?"

Her heart was already pounding and the thought of a present from him was almost unbearable. "Yeah. Of course. I guess I just got wrapped up in watching the girls." She sat down and picked up the box. He stood in the kitchen as he watch her.

Andy gasped as she unwrapped the locket. Her initials were scrolled across it and on the inside was the same picture she had used for his frame except _he _was the one cut out. When she looked up she was biting her lip.

"It's beautiful Sam." Her next move shocked him. She walked over and hugged him, tightly. "Really beautiful. Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome."

Andy went back to her room and stayed there most of the day. When it was time for dinner he went back and knocked. "Come in."

He opened her door and the reality of her leaving hit him. She had boxes sitting all around her room; some full and marked the others being packed. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry."

She watched his eyes roam her room and the pit in her stomach got bigger. "Ok. Thanks. I'll umm...I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sam just nodded and closed the door as he left. They talked a little while they ate but it was hard. The new year came and went then Andy's birthday. The Shaw's had a party for her and she seemed to have a good time. Valentine's Day was hell for both of them. He'd typed fifteen different messages but erased every one of them because it didn't feel right. When he got home she had dinner ready but it was far from romantic, not that he expected that. By the time her departure date came he realized maybe it was the best for both of them.

"Why won't you let me take you?" She was refusing his help with the move. "I do have a truck remember."

She had fought with this for weeks. "It's going to be hard enough. Uncle Frank and Uncle Jerry are going to take me."

He could see there was no talking her out of it. "Ok. If that's what you really want or need. But I want you guys to take my truck at least."

She smiled small and nodded. "Ok. Thank you."

Her departure day came and both of them were a mess. He didn't sleep at all the night before. Jerry and Frank knocked on his door at 7 a.m. and he let them in.

Frank could see this was tearing him up. Even though Oliver promised Sam he wouldn't tell the guys anything they pretty much guessed and he didn't argue.

Frank clapped him on the back. "She's going to be ok brother."

He couldn't be as calm as everyone else about it. She was going to be 9 hours away and he wouldn't be able to get there quickly if she needed him. He helped load everything into his truck.

Andy's heart was breaking even more if it were possible. She watched as Jerry and Frank talked to Sam. At that moment if he asked her to stay she would give in, even though she knew it would be torture.

She walked over to his truck with her backpack. In the three years or so that she'd known him she'd never seen him shed a tear. Now there was a stream running down his cheeks and it was because of her.

"I'm sorry Sam." Her voice cracked as he pulled her into a hug.

He shook his head and squeezed her tight. "Don't be. You're going to do great down there. Your dad would be so proud." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud."

He turned her towards his truck and Frank helped her in. "We'll call you when we get there brother."

Sam nodded and took a few steps back. "Thanks."

He could see her in the mirror as they drove away. Her eyes were locked with his until they couldn't see each other anymore. The guys kept him updated during the trip and just over nine hours later they pulled into NYU.

Frank felt for both of them. Andy had cried herself to sleep on the drive. She climbed out of his truck and looked around. "You should call him and let him know we made it."

She knew he was right so she pressed speed dial two and held her breath as it rang.

Sam was sitting on his deck drinking a beer when his phone rang. _**Andy**_ flashed across his screen. "Hello?"

The sound of his voice was calming. "Hey. We finally made it."

He smiled a little. "Great. The ride was ok?"

She walked circles as Jerry and Frank started to unload stuff. "I slept most of the way so I guess so."

He knew that but didn't want to tell her. "Well, I...I'm glad you're there safe and sound." He closed his eyes tight as he thought of the even bigger distance between them now. "You know if you need me I'll be there." A short pause. "Right?"

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I know." She nodded. "I know."

He didn't want to make it any harder on either one one of them. "Ok. You go and...and get settled."

"Ok. Thanks for everything Sam." Her heart was racing. "I lo..." Frank called her name not knowing he was cutting off those three words. "I've gotta go."

He cursed the universe. "I understand." He hesitated for a second. "Hey Andy?"

She smiled as she walked back over to his truck. "Yeah?"

He held his breath as he said. "I do too."

He hung up before he said anything else. Two hours later the guys text him to say they were on their way back. It took a week or two for Andy to actually call him. She was getting adjusted to college life and he understood. They kept in touch with texts here and there.

Both tried to date but couldn't put their hearts into it. Sam decided to take a break from his life and did a UC job. He found he was hooked on losing himself in another person's life. He didn't tell Andy and when she had to found out from Oliver she was unhappy.

"Where is he?" She was frantic.

Oliver wanted to be mad at Sam but he couldn't tell anyone he was leaving. "We don't know."

"When's he going to be back?" Her fear made his heart hurt.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We don't know that either."

He couldn't see her but she threw her hands up. "What _do _you know Uncle Ollie?"

He smiled a little. "Sammy's smart and resourceful. He'll come back home safe."

"This is all my fault isn't it?" She sat down hard on her bed.

"No sweetie." He needed her to believe him. "It's no one's fault. What happened with you guys...it sucks but..." The truth was their situation _had _sent Sam running to UC. "He's going to be fine. You focus on school and I'll make sure he calls you when he gets back. Ok?"

She nodded as if he could see her. "Ok. Thanks Uncle Ollie."

Oliver knew who Sam's handler was so he called him and asked him to give Sam a message. He smiled when he read the text. _**Bambi **_

Sam walked around for an hour to make sure he hadn't been followed and then he stepped into the payphone booth. He dropped a dollar in and dialed the familiar number.

It rang three times before he heard her voice. "Hello?" He wanted so badly to speak but if he started talking he knew he'd go broke. "Hello? I can hear you breathing." He laughed a little and she could identify that laugh anywhere. _"Oh. God."_

He heard a male voice in the background. "Who is it babe?"

His heart sunk as she said. "I umm...I think it's a wrong number."

"Well come on then. Everyone's waiting." His voice trailed off.

Andy wanted nothing more than to sit there and listen to the complete silence because she knew _he _was on the other end. She whispered. _"Please stay safe. I'll never forgive you if something happens to you."_

She was starting to sound like the Andy he used to know. _"I miss you."_

He hung up before she could say anything. He spent a couple of more hours walking around, trying to clear his head. He never should have called her but he just needed to hear her voice. He missed her so much it hurt.

Andy held her phone to her ear long after he hung up. She'd left Toronto and Sam because she thought it was the best for both of them. Those three words and knowing he was in harms way made her rethink everything. She missed him more than she could ever explain, there was a Sam sized hole in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. The stopping point was hard to find. Hope you enjoy.**_

Sam knew it was stupid but he snuck away again a few weeks later and called her from different pay phone. She usually never answered unknown numbers but something in her gut told her it was Sam.

Thankfully she was alone this time. "Hello?" His heart soared and ached all at the same time. He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice and brought up a memory of her. _"This is dangerous." _ Her voice cracked.

He sighed as he thought of a time when he might see her again. _"I know." _ His voice was low and husky. _"I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear your voice. I won't call again."_

"Wait!" She almost yelled. "I...I miss you too. _Please. Please be careful." _She begged.

He knew he had to get himself together, if not for himself he had to for her. "I know...I'm not supposed to but uhh...but...I...I love you."

As he was hanging up he heard her say. "I love you too." That would get him through the rest of his op. She felt freer than she ever had. "Sam?" She heard the click of the call disconnecting. _"Sam?" _ _**Had he heard her? **_ She called the number back but all it did was ring.

He briefly thought about going back to it but knew he couldn't. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down as he wandered around for a while. He found himself sitting in a coffee shop a while later smiling like a fool. He knew it was wrong but he was so tired of fighting it.

Andy hadn't been home since she started school and the Christmas holidays were quickly approaching. She even briefly considered taking a semester off. She'd turn 18 right after Christmas then maybe they could finally be together. She didn't tell anyone at home her plans. She wanted to surprise them and she hoped by then he'd be home.

As far as Sam could tell the op was going great. He was getting everything he needed to bring Jamie Brennan down. He hoped he could wrap it before Christmas because he was going to see Andy if he could. Brennan had brought him in and brought him close.

Then one day something between them changed. He was sitting on his sofa watching a game when there was a knock at his door.

He trotted down the stairs and opened the door. He was surprised to see Brennan but tried not to let it show. "Hey boss! How's it going?"

Sam could see something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on what. Jamie looked around. "I thought we'd grab a beer and talk about that boat of yours."

"Yeah sure." He shrugged his jacket on and followed him out. "Need to bring some stuff in?"

Sam never saw it coming, he felt the blow to the back of his head as Brennan said. "Something like that."

He roughly shoved him into his car and drove away. Sam had no way to let his handler know that he needed help. He'd left his phone on his table. His last thought before he blacked out was of Andy.

The next time he woke he was tied to a chair and Brennan was grilling him about his wife and daughter. "I don't know anything about your wife and daughter. Why would I?"

He paced back and forth in front of Sam. "You know what kind of man I am J.D. or whatever your name really is. I know you're a cop. The cops covered up my family's death. I want to know who did it!" He was practically screaming.

Sam assessed the room trying to find a way out. That's when Brennan kicked his chair over. "Tell me what I want to know and this will go a lot faster. Keep screwing me around and I WILL make it hell."

"I don't know anything more about their death than you do! It was a car accident!" He knew there was nothing that would keep him alive. His heart stopped when he watched Brennan walk over with a jug of water.

"Make this easier on yourself." He waited for Sam to say something and when he realized he wouldn't held held his mouth open and poured water down it. Brennan verbally taunted him as he tried to fight it. "Tell me!" Sam shook his head as he spit water out. "Tell me! You can only fight this for so long."

He was right but Sam wouldn't give in, he'd fight until he couldn't anymore. Brennan finally stopped and Sam rolled to his side coughing. He was given a few minutes to recover before Brennan sat him back up.

Sam laughed and coughed. "You're going to kill me no matter what."

He nodded. "But you can choose how you die."

Sam endured punishment after punishment. His next method of torture was a hammer and he used it unmercifully. Sam eventually embraced his fate and drowned himself in memories of Andy; her smile, her voice, her eyes. That's what he would leave the world remembering.

Oliver and Jerry were walking through the bullpen when Donovan Boyd came running through. They watched as he ran into Frank's office and things quickly became heated.

Jerry looked to Oliver and said. "This can't be good."

Oliver's heart sank. The only reason Boyd would be there was if something happened to Sam. "He better be ok."

Frank came out with Boyd hot on his heels. "I need everyone suited up and in Parade in five minutes."

Four minutes later everyone was standing around waiting. Frank let Boyd lead the briefing. He started a video as he said. "At approximately 11:00pm last night Jamie Brennan made contact with Sam. It was an unscheduled meet and we didn't have time to get backup there. Sam missed his check in this morning at 5:00 and when we sent someone to check on his place blood was found on the sidewalk. It's been almost 8 hours since he went missing. We have NO leads."

Frank took over. "Barber, I need you to take a team to Sammy's cover apartment. See if there's ANYTHING that could help. Shaw, Salvador, Collins, and Williams, I need you to take teams to Brennan's business and house to see if anyone has seen him. The rest of us will do what can from here. Let's go."

Oliver walked over to Frank. "Frankie?"

He knew what he was going to ask. "We don't call her until we get him back or until..."

Oliver reluctantly nodded. "Fine."

Everyone left quickly for their missions. Frank saw two of his new rookies Dov Epstein and Gail Peck wandering back to a desk. "Epstein!"

Dov jumped and turned around. "Sir?"

Frank smiled a little. "Work your magic on the computer and find SOMETHING on Brennan that we don't already have."

He looked surprised. "Yes sir!"

Two hours later Dov ran into Frank's office. "Sir! Sir, I found something."

Jerry and the rest had come back to the barn to share the fact that they had nothing. "What is it Dov?"

He held up a picture of a farmhouse. "It's in Maggie Brennan's name. It's been abandoned for years but there's heat signatures coming from it."

"Let's go people!" The division cleared out with Frank leading the way. It was a 30 minute drive and everyone was on edge.

Sam blacked out at some point. He was thankful because even though the physical pain was beyond description the pain in his heart was killing him. _Andy. _ She was all he could think about. What his death would do to her.

Brennan had done everything short of killing him. He was walking out of the barn when he saw the quickly approaching blue lights. He was trapped between the barn and house with no access to his car and he'd been spotted. "Jamie Brennan! Put your hands behind your head, interlock your fingers and get down on the ground."

Oliver, Jerry, Frank, and Noelle stormed the barn looking for Sam. They found him lying next to a turned over chair. He was almost unidentifiable. "Officer down! We need a medic NOW!"

Sam stirred a little as they began to work on him. _"Andy." _ He mumbled over and over.

Oliver looked up at Frank before he said to Sam. "You're ok brother. She's ok. We'll bring her home."

He rode in the ambulance with Sam. A medic named Caroline they had frequently worked with was taking care of him. "We have a 23 year old male with comminuted fractures to both arms and legs, a possible hairline fracture to his right cheek."

Oliver felt sick as he listened. "Is he going to he ok?"

She tried to give him a confident answer. "He's tough."

They pulled into the ER and he helped them get Sam out. He was rushed back and Oliver paced the waiting room. Soon Frank and Noelle joined him. Jerry had passed Brennan over and now he was making his way to the hospital.

He made it just as the doctor came out. "Officer Swarek?" They all nodded. "Officer Swarek is stable for now. He suffered multiple fractures to his right hand , both arms and legs. He has a hairline fracture to his right collar bone and on his right cheek. He was also kicked repeatedly which caused internal bleeding. So far we've found damage to his spleen and he will lose a kidney. His lungs are full of water."

Frank asked the question everyone else was thinking. "Is he...is he going to...make it?"

"I don't know. He's...his body has been through a lot. If he can make it through the surgeries..." He shrugged. "I would be hopeful then." He paused. "Does he have any family?" They all nodded. "You should get them here quickly. Just in case."

Frank's next thought was his hand. "His right hand is his gun hand. Will he...is he going to ever be able to use it again?"

The doctor shrugged. "We'll do everything we can."

Oliver pulled out his phone and walked away. First he called and got a plane ticket for her. It was just after 10:00 a.m. and he hoped she wasn't in class. His thumb hovered over her number for a few seconds before he touched it.

Andy was running around like crazy. Fall break was in sight and that meant finals. She was in her room grabbing more study material when her phone started ringing. At first she thought to ignore it but again, her gut was screaming.

She saw Oliver's name and smiled as she said. "Hi Uncle Oliver!"

He held his breath as he said. "Andy..."

She couldn't understand the tone of his voice. "Oliver?"

He had no time to explain. "You need to come home."

She looked around at all of her books. "I was going to surprise you guys after finals. It's a really busy week and I..."

"Andy!" He almost yelled. "You need to come home now."

The impact of his tone hit her. "Sam." She held her breath as she asked. "Is he...?"

He could never lie to her. "It's bad. Really bad." She fell to her knees. "Andy, there's a ticket waiting for you. The flight leaves in an hour and a half so you don't have much time. You have to get up and come home. Sam needs you."

That was all she needed to hear. She shoved a few things into a backpack and ran out of her dorm. It was easy to find a taxi so she was soon on her way to the airport. "What happened?"

He leaned against a wall and looked around. "We're not sure. He missed a check in last night." Oliver went on to explain the rest. "His handler sent someone to check on him and they found blood on the sidewalk outside of his place. We found him."

Her heart was pounding. "What are his injuries?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Multiple fractures in his right hand, both arms and legs. His collar bone and cheek bone have hairline fractures. There's internal damage."

She was doing her best to hold back the tears. "What are his chances?" Oliver didn't say anything. "Oliver please?"

"It's going to be a tough road sweetie. The doctor said if he makes it through the surgeries then...then he's hopeful." He pushed off the wall and walk back towards his friends. "We'll have a squad car waiting for you. See you soon."

Andy stared out the window as she nodded. "Ok."

Three and a half hours later she was running through the airport. She saw the sign near baggage claim. _** McNally.**_

She waved. "I'm Andy McNally."

He smiled sadly. "I'm Nick Collins. I'd say nice to meet you but..." He shrugged. "Come on."

As soon as he was clear of the airport he flipped on the lights and sirens to get her there faster. Oliver was waiting when they pulled up.

She hugged him tight. "How is he?"

They thanked Nick and he led her inside. "He's not out of surgery yet."

She saw the rest of his friends. They greeted her with hugs and then sat down to wait. She thought she was going to go crazy.

Hours later a doctor appeared and Andy held tight to Oliver as he filled them in. "Mr. Swarek..."

Her voice cracked as she said. _"Sam." _ The doctor looked at he questioningly. "His name is Sam."

He nodded. "Sam made it through the surgeries. He lost a kidney but people can live long lives with just one. We were able to repair his spleen. All of his fractures have been reset. He's going to look rough for a while."

Andy asked the question everyone else wanted to. "Is he going to...to be ok?"

He sighed as he scrubbed his face. "His body sustained _a lot _of trauma. If we can keep the infections away and his lungs heal properly...then yes. He's young, strong, and otherwise relatively healthy but the next 48 hours are critical."

Everyone nodded. "When can we see him?"

"He's going to be in recovery for a few more hours." He looked around. "You should all go home. I'll have someone call you when we move him."

Andy shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

The doctor's job was done so he left. Frank knew Andy wouldn't go home for the night no matter how much he begged. "There's a diner down the street. Why don't we go get something to eat? It's going to be a while and they'll call us."

She would've argued but she hadn't eaten in hours. "Yeah. Ok."

They took a corner booth and waited. Two hours later they got the call and walked back over. A nurse was waiting for them. "He's in room 105. Down the hall, last room on the right."

They all walked down there. Andy let Frank and Jerry go in first. They only stayed a few minutes. Both men hugged her when they walked back out.

Oliver wrapped an arm around her. "Come on."

When they walked through the door and she saw him her knees buckled. Oliver held her up and turned her around. "Oh god! Ollie...he...he looks..."

Oliver held her tight as he looked at his best friend. "I know. But you've got to be strong for him. You have to."

She nodded into his chest, stood up straighter and inhaled deeply. "Ok,"

She faltered a little as they walked in. It was hard to see a guy like Sam with all the tubes and machines hooked up to him. The scariest part was seeing him on a ventilator. His right collar bone had been fractured so after they reset his arm they secured it to his body. His face was black and blue and you could barely tell it was him.

Andy let Oliver have a few minutes. He told Sam how happy he was that he was back and that they'd be playing poker before he knew it. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Andy wiped the tears away and nodded. "Thank you." She walked over slowly and sat down on the side of his bed. _"Sam." _ She whispered his name as she took his hand in hers. "I'm here." She lightly ran her fingers over his bruised face. "Oh god." Her eyes roamed over his battered body. _"Sam..." _ Her voice cracked. "You have to fight. Do you hear me?" She leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. "I love you Sam and...and I need you to be ok. I need you to come back. I'll never leave you again ok? I just need you to come back."

She sat for hours holding his hand and talking to him. The guys came back later to visit. The doctor arranged for another bed to be brought in for her. Normally they wouldn't let people stay but Frank called in a few favors.

The next day Andy called her school to see what she could do about her exams. Since Sam was her guardian they considered him her parent and deemed it a family emergency. They set it up so she could take them online.

Sam made it through the first 48 hours with no issues and the doctor was cautiously optimistic. After a week they took him off the ventilator, his lungs were healing very well.

She stayed by his side talking to him, reading to him, and playing music for him. A week passed and most of his bruises had turned yellow and were healing pretty well. The doctor had taken him off the critical list and told them not to worry.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and his head felt like it was in a vice and things were cloudy. He felt someone holding his hand rubbing their thumb in circles on the back of it, then he heard her voice. It had to be a dream, a fantastic torturous dream. He whispered her name. _"Andy."_

She had been reading Moby Dick to him. She heard a whisper and thought she was dreaming again. Then she felt movement and she looked up to see his deep brown orbs staring back at her. _ "Sam?" _

The pain and happiness in her voice made his chest constrict. "Sweetheart." He said quietly. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

She jumped up and ran out, calling for a nurse. When she reappeared she leaned over him and caressed his cheek. _"Oh my god." _He watched the tears fall. _"You're really awake." _

He nodded and winced. "Hey." He smiled a little. "You look beautiful."

She giggled between sobs and shook her head. The nurse checked him out and asked a few questions before leaving them alone again. Andy sat on the bed beside him. _"Oh Sam." _ She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm so glad you're awake. I love you Sam. I don't care anymore. I'm never leaving again, even if we can't be together you're stuck with me."

He chuckled and winced again. Reaching up to cup her face he said. "I'm never letting you go again. I love you and it's not worth being apart. I don't care what anyone says."

She giggled. "They've got you on the good stuff."

He blew out a breath. "You're the good stuff McNally."

She leaned over and put her head on his chest. "This. You and me, this is the good stuff."

He hummed in agreement as he held her to him. He drifted off to sleep again but she smiled because she knew he was going to be ok. She called Oliver to tell him the news and called the others. They came to visit as soon as their shift was over.

Sam stayed awake for a few minutes, long enough to find out how they found him and what had happened to Brennan.

It took a few days for him to stay awake more than a few minutes at a time. He watched Andy sleep in the bed beside his. He couldn't believe they were going to give them a chance. Once he saw her he knew it was the right decision. He'd almost died and if he had his biggest regret would've been letting her go.

She began to stir and a smile spread across her face before she even opened her eyes. "It's not polite to stare." When she opened her eyes he was looking back with a smile that matched her own.

"Can't help it." He patted the empty space beside him and she walked over. "Morning."

She sat down beside him and took his hand. "Morning." They watched each other with ridiculous grins for a few minutes. "How do you feel?"

He shifted a little. "Honestly?" She nodded. "Still hurts like hell." He nodded at a mirror on his table. "I look like hell too. How can you stand it?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's a really tough job but..." He shook his head. She caressed his cheek and he turned his head so he could kiss the palm of her hand.

He was happier than he had been in a really long time. "I'm glad you're here."

She smiled sweetly. "Nowhere else I'd rather be." They were quiet for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I haven't been home Sam. I just...I thought it would be easier on both of us if I didn't."

He nodded, he really understood. "It's ok. You're here now. Granted not exactly under perfect circumstances but...you're here." He caressed her cheek. "I was going to surprise you for your birthday. Was going to make sure I had this thing wrapped up in time. I wanted to take you out."

She smiled as she kissed his knuckles. "I was coming home for Christmas to surprise you. I was hoping you'd be back and I was going to tell you that I'm not going back to NYU. I'm going to stay and go to university here."

Sam shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to do that. You have a life there."

"Sam, my life is here with _you._ I'm staying because I _want _ to." She frowned, realizing maybe he didn't want her to stay. "Unless you don't..." Her voice trailed off.

He cupped her face. "Andy, I _do _want you here. I meant it when I said that I love you." She smiled brightly. "I just don't want you to give up anything for me. We could visit on the weekends and during your breaks. It's just a little over an hour to fly."

She shook her head. "No. I'm staying here."

He didn't want her upset so he said. "Ok." He tugged on her hand. "C'mere." She leaned in a little. "Closer." She leaned in a little more. "A little bit closer." She smiled when her lips were an inch from his. "Almost there." He slowly pulled her the rest of the way and their lips touched. She didn't move for fear of hurting him. "I'm not going to break sweetheart."

Andy deepened the kiss and they both smiled. A throat clearing broke them up and they looked up to see Oliver and Frank smiling like idiots. Andy turned red as she jumped up from beside him. "Hey! Uhh...come...come on in."

Both men chuckled as they walked in. Frank hugged her. "Sit back down Andy."

Oliver hugged her too and then guided her back to the spot on Sam's bed. "It looks good on you." Sam took her hand as she sat down, he knew they wouldn't judge. Oliver waggled his finger around. "I think the bruises are an improvement brother."

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous because I still look better than you even with the bruises."

They threw insults back and forth. Andy decided to give the guys a few minutes alone. "I'm going to go get some food. You want something?"

Sam furrowed his brow. "You don't have to go."

The others agreed but she smiled. "I'm just going to get some breakfast. I'll be right back. Promise."

Sam nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yeah. Ok."

He told her to surprise him with food and the guys asked for coffees. She reluctantly leaned in for a kiss before she left. The diner was only a few blocks away but she took her time.

Oliver could see Sam was worried. "She loves you Sammy. She's probably just worried what everyone will think." He nodded. "I hope that you'd already know this but we don't care." Frank nodded in agreement. "You guys are good for each other. I know her age was the issue but she'll be 18 in a few weeks and..." He shrugged.

He smiled at the support from his friends. "She wants to stay. To come back here and go to college."

Frank clapped his hands together. "That's great Sammy."

"I told her I didn't want her to." He waited for it.

Oliver had been smiling like crazy. "Wait! What? Why the hell would you do that?"

He sighed. "Because she has a life there. Because I don't want her to give it up for me. I told her that we could see each other on the weekends and during her breaks."

Frank was really surprised. "What did she say to that?"

He chuckled. "Exactly what you'd expect. She told me she was staying."

"Good." Oliver nodded. "I get it Sam. I get that you want everything for her but you guys have a chance now. You're not fighting it anymore and you need to let her stay if that's what she wants."

Frank nodded in agreement. "Don't let her get away this time. If she wants to stay then let her stay."

Andy came back a few minutes later with their food. Sam was happy to see something besides the mystery meals he's been getting. "God that smells so good. What is it?"

She opened the box. "Your favorite. Their mega BLT but modified so you can eat it with one hand."

Sam flashed his dimples. "You're the best." She blushed and shrugged. "Seriously. C'mere."

She leaned in and he kissed her. _"Sam."_

He smiled and shook his head. "Sweetheart, they don't care. They're happy for us."

She looked back and both men were smiling and nodding. "We think it's great."

That gave her some bit of comfort so she smiled and sat down with him again. He ate his BLT and fries like it was his last meal. "That was the best meal _ever._ Thank you."

She blushed a little. "You're welcome." Oliver and Frank had already gone and now it was just them. "You should try to rest."

"Sweetheart, I was asleep for a week and I haven't seen you in months." He held her hand as tightly as he could without hurting it. "I just want to spend some time talking to you."

Truth was that was all she wanted too. She missed talking to him, so that's what they did. They talked for hours. It was evident he was going to be in the hospital for a while, definitely through Christmas and the New Year. This meant no present shopping for Andy so he enlisted Zoe and Oliver. He got Oliver to take her to get lunch while he talked to Zoe about what to get her. Little did he know Andy was trying to do the same thing with Oliver.

Neither could come up with a present for the other and were frustrated. Day by day Sam was doing better and now he could even sit up in bed without it hurting too much.

He had to do physical therapy every morning so Andy would go get them breakfast. When she came back he was smiling like crazy. "What's got you looking like the cat that ate the canary?"

He laughed as he raised both arms slowly. "Not the one armed man anymore."

"Sam!" She practically bounced over to the bed. "That's great!"

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Yep but I know something that's even better."

She looked around confused, nothing else seemed to have changed. "What?"

He motioned for her to come closer, she sat down on the bed beside him. "It means I can really hold you now."

"Oh Sam." Her eyes teared up.

"C'mere." He held his arms open for her and she gently leaned into them, wrapping her own arms around him. "God you feel so good." He buried his face in her hair.

He could feel her shaking from crying. "I missed you so much. Every night I fell asleep wishing you were holding me." He ran the tips of his fingers up and down her back trying to soothe her. "We're going to break you out of here soon." He chuckled and she looked up at him smiling. "I'm going to take care of you. Ok?"

He looked at her very seriously and said. "Are sponge baths part of my care?"

"SAM SWAREK!" She blushed furiously and swatted him.

"Ouch. Look at you beating on the injured." He pulled her into a kiss when she tried to apologize. "I'm only kidding. About the beating not the sponge bath."

He laughed when she rolled her eyes. "You're going to be just fine." She huffed as his dimples teased her.

One thing he knew he wanted to do for her for Christmas was a tree. He got Zoe to take her out to lunch and shopping while the guys brought it to his room and decorated it. When she came back she stopped short at the door.

Her eyes were wide and a smile was playing at her lips. "I know you haven't celebrated in a while but I thought it was time we made our own memories, good memories."

She looked like a kid as she slowly walked towards it. One of the things they had saved from her dad's were their decorations and that's what the guys used. "Sam it...it's perfect, beautiful." She walked over and sat beside him. "_Thank you." _The emotion in her voice gave him goosebumps. She kissed him deeply. "You're amazing." She kissed him again. _"I love you so much."_

He let out a shaky breath. "Me too. More than I could ever express." They kissed again. "Lay down with me?"

She nodded as she stretched out beside him. "Perfect." She said quietly as they held each other and watched the lights dance on the tree.

After a while he said. "Can I ask you something?"

She looked up to see a nervous look on his face. "Of course." She shifted so she could see him better.

He tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "That first night I called you?" She nodded. "Who was the guy that called you babe?"

She smiled, an insecure Sam was kind of cute. "His name is Mark. We have Psychology together. Well had. We went out a few times. He's nice."

He could tell there was more. "But?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "_But _he isn't you. I told him that night I couldn't see him anymore because my heart belonged to someone else."

Sam smiled like crazy. "I like the sound of that."

Now it was her turn to be nervous. "What about Monica?"

He brushed the pad of his thumb across her lips. "Haven't seen her since that day at the station." Andy looked surprised. "She wasn't you."

She cuddled up to him again. "Why did you fight it so much?"

"Because I was supposed to be taking care of you. Because 16 and 21 couldn't happen." He ran his hand up and down her arm. "When your dad asked me I don't think he saw this coming."

She looked up at him. "I think he hoped for it. My dad loved you like a son." Sam looked surprised. "I didn't think anything about it then. A few months before he asked you he said that if I ever need anything, if something happened to him that I could count on you. He said that you were good, kind, and fair and that one day he hoped I could find someone that was half the man you are."

"I don't what to say." She could see the emotion in his eyes.

Kissing him softly she said. "You don't have to say anything Sam. I understand why. I understood then but I was hurt and I'm sorry I was such a pain in the ass."

He chuckled. "It's ok. We're here now."

She nodded into his chest. "Because 18 and 23 sounds better."

"I certainly like the sound of it." He held her tighter.

It would be a long time before there was anything beyond holding each other and kissing. Sam's doctor informed him that morning that he'd be in the hospital for at least another two weeks. What he didn't like hearing was that it would probably be at least a year before he could go back to work. That was if his hand healed properly.

Andy could tell that he was bothered by it. "You're healing well. Maybe it won't take that long."

He smiled as he caressed her leg. "Sweetheart, he was trying to be optimistic." He flexed his fingers on his right hand. "If it doesn't heal right my career is over."

Andy knew how much he loved being a cop and her heart broke for him. She kissed his knuckles. "You're going to be a cop until you're old and gray Sam Swarek. It's what you were born to do."

He smiled at her faith. "You're sexy when you're determined." She played nervously with a loose thread. "What's going on in that head of yours McNally?"

She tried to argue that it was nothing but he gave her the raised eyebrow look. "Ok. Fine. I was going to wait until later to tell you but I guess now is as good a time as any." She looked up and smiled. "I've decided to go to the academy."

"What?" He looked more upset than she thought he would.

Her smile dropped. "I've decided to go to the academy."

He shook his head. "No."

"What do you mean no?" She sat up straighter.

He couldn't figure out why he was so unhappy about the idea. "I don't want you to go."

She slid out of bed and dodged his hand as he tried to stop her. "It's not really up to you Sam. This is my decision."

He sighed. "I know but..." He motioned for her to come back but she wouldn't. "You're supposed to go to university and...and be something better."

Her anger faded away. "Sam." She sat back on the bed and took his hand. "There's nothing wrong with being a copper. All the important people in my life are and...and I want to do it too. Babe, if I'm ever half the cop you are then...then I'll be pretty damn amazing."

He chuclked a little. "I don't think amazing cops end up fully incapacitated."

She cupped his face and kissed him softly. "No. You're right." He frowned a little. "But badass cops do."

He burst out laughing. "You're something else." He sighed as he caressed her cheek. "Can we make a deal?"

"Depends." She answered honestly.

"Fair enough." He nodded. "Give school another year and if you still want to go then I'll be just as happy as you are."

She thought for a few minutes. "I'm going to be taking care of you while you recover so I'll argee to that. I'll take classes online and then when the year is up I'll go to the academy."

That was the best deal he could make with her. "Ok." He kissed her hand. "You know you don't have to take care of me though, right?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to do it because I _want _to. That's what you do when you love someone."

He smiled goofily. "What was that last part?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You heard me."

Sam finally figured out what to get her for Christmas and he asked Oliver to pick it up for him. Shopping for Sam was hard. He never talked about wanting anything, ever. When she asked he'd just say he had all he needed with her there. She thought it was cheesy but ridiculously romantic as well.

So the question remained, _what do you get a man that says he has everything? _ She had absolutely NO IDEA and it was driving her insane. Christmas was two days away and she was running out of time. The worst part was none of his friends had ideas either.

Finally it came to her, well it appeared on TV. A commercial for some steakhouse came on and he groaned. "I would _kill _for one of their T-bones and baked potatoes right now."

She tried to play it off. "Are they really that good? I've never eaten there."

He looked dreamily at her. "Best steaks you'll _ever _put in your mouth."

So that was her plan. Sam's present was a steak dinner from Barberian's Steak House. She snuck away and called to see how late they'd be open on Christmas Eve. When she told the manager why he told her he would be honored to help and that he would take care of everything for her. He called her later that day and told her they had reserved one of the overflow rooms in the cafeteria for them and would have everything ready by 8:00.

Sam could tell she was excited about something but wouldn't tell him what. Oliver came by for a visit so she took a chance to go home and get a few things. She'd talked one of her roommates into packing her things and shipping them to her. She picked out a cute sweater and jeans. No need to torture him with a dress. She grabbed a few pair of pajama pants and t-shirts for him. Oliver was still there when she got back.

"I was just telling Sammy that the girls want to come see you guys for Christmas." Sam looked excited.

She loved the Shaw girls. "I've missed them. That would be great."

He clapped his hands together. "Ok. Well, you two have fun and we'll see you for Christmas." He started to walk out. "Oh! And we're bringing breakfast. You guys get the full Shaw Christmas."

They both laughed and said. "Can't wait."

They spent the rest of their day talking and watching movies. Dinner time was getting close so she said. "I think I'm going to go get us some dinner before everything closes."

"Ok." They kissed softly. "Be careful."

Andy had hidden her change of clothes at the nurses station. The hard part was going to be the nurses convincing Sam to go with them, maybe. She showered, changed, and went downstairs to make sure everything was ready.

Sam was starting to worry about Andy because she was usually never gone this long. A nurse appeared with a wheelchair. "What's going on?"

She smiled as she pulled the chair up to his bed. "It's a surprise."

The lights were dim, candles were burning, and there was soft music playing when Sam was wheeled into the room. "What is going on?"

Andy appeared and she took his breath away. "Merry Christmas Sam."

"You look beautiful sweetheart but I don't understand." He looked around confused.

The manager from Barberian's appeared. "My name is Dave and I'm from Barberian's Steak House. Ms. McNally tells me that you love our steaks." Sam nodded. "It's our great pleasure to serve the two of you tonight."

He stared at the table in shock. "Are you serious?" He looked up at Andy and she nodded. "C'mere." She took the few steps to him and smiled when he pulled her into his lap. "You're crazy." He cupped her face. "And I love you." They kissed deeply, not caring they had an audience. "Thank you."

The meal was perfect, everything was perfect. She hadn't seen him smile that much in a long time. Once dessert was delivered they were completely alone. "Did you really like this?"

Sam grabbed her hand as she was sticking her chocolate covered finger in her mouth. "Best present ever." He wrapped his lips around her finger and gently sucked the chocolate off. "Yeah. Best ever."

He sent a shiver through her and she swallowed hard. _"Sam."_

He smiled and dipped his finger in the chocolate too. She didn't hesitate to return the favor and the groan that escaped sent another shiver through her. Now he could see her over thinking things.

He pushed his wheelchair closer. "What's going on?"

She looked around nervously. "Just thinking about us and about...I've never...And you have and..."

He smiled a little at her rambling. "Sweetheart, I don't care about that. Even if I wasn't in this thing I wouldn't care. All I want is to be with you and the rest of that happens when it happens."

"I love you." She moved gently into his lap. "I don't know how the hell I got so lucky."

He shrugged. "I am pretty awesome."

She huffed playfully and tried to move. "Nice."

He held her to him and kissed her neck. "I'm only kidding. A little." He cupped her face and kissed her. "I love you too." He pulled a box of of his pocket. "Since we're doing presents tonight." He held it up for her.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at the little red velvet box. "Sam..." He smiled as she opened it. "God!" Inside was the most beautiful pair of diamond earrings she had ever seen. "They...they're beautiful. I can't believe you did this."

She looked at him lovingly as he took them out of the box and put them in her ears. "Perfect."

They eventually made their way back to his room. She could tell he was tired. "Why don't you get some sleep babe? I'm pretty tired too."

Usually she would lay with him during the day if he wanted but at night sleep in her own bed. He couldn't deny he was a little worn out but it had been completely worth it. "Yeah. Ok." When she came out from changing he patted the bed. "Sleep with me tonight?"

She nodded and climbed in beside him. "Is this ok?" She asked as she wrapped and arm around him and laid her head on his chest.

He sighed and nodded. "It's perfect."

She smiled up at him. "Definitely perfect."

They feel asleep like that and both slept through the night for the first time in a week. The next morning they woke and it looked like Christmas had exploded in their room; presents and two stockings overflowing.

Andy looked up at him and he shrugged. "Wasn't me."

"Merry Christmas you two." Oliver knocked and walked in. They greeted him happily. "The wife sent me ahead to prepare you guys for the girls. Somehow they're all sugared up already."

They both laughed and Sam said. "No problem brother. We're ready when they are."

The biggest surprise was all of their friends showed up, Jerry even brought his new girlfriend, Traci. For being in the hospital and unable to walk Sam thought it was a pretty damn perfect day.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy got the best early birthday present ever. Sam had been doing so well that his doctors decided to send him home earlier than predicted. The guys had already rearranged the house so Sam could move around in his wheelchair. The doctor made Sam even happier when he removed all of his plaster casts. "You're going home in the morning. Now with your casts, You've been in them three weeks and you're healing really well. I'm going to put you in walking casts even though I'm not releasing you to walk yet. These you'll be able to get in the bath tub with. As for your arms, I'm going to put a brace on your right hand just for a little longer. We'll set you up with in home therapy. Sam, I have to say that I wasn't so sure when you came in here. I'm glad I was proven wrong. Just...take it easy. Ok? I want to see you in my office in two weeks."

Sam happily agreed. He wrapped his arm tighter around Andy as he said. "I'm just happy to be going home doc." As soon as he left Andy started packing up his things. "Anxious sweetheart?"

She blinded him with a smile. "Damn right." She stopped. "Unless you WANT to stay here? The nurses DO love you."

He hooked his finger in her belt loop and pulled her over. "C'mere." She sat down beside him. "The only hands I want on me are yours. And the only love I want is yours."

She glared playfully. "Smooth talker."

He nodded. "I'm just hoping it gets me a sponge bath at some point."

She huffed and stood back up. "I swear! You really need help."

"You're right." She looked back and he was smiling.

She had everything packed before they went to sleep. By lunch time they were pulling up to Sam's place and the guys were waiting to help. Sam took it easy like he promised her he would. He was so happy to sleep in his own bed with Andy beside him. Two days later they had a birthday/welcome home party.

They were getting ready for the party when he said. "Will you do something for me?"

She smiled sweetly. "Anything."

"Would you wear a dress?" She looked a little surprised. "I kinda want to see your legs."

She blushed but nodded. "You got it."

He'd been wearing sweats and t-shirts for a month. It was a special day for Andy and he was going to dress up.

She tried to convince him it wasn't necessary. "It's a big day and I want to feel human again."

She sat beside him and ran her hand up his bare chest. "Feel pretty damn human to me." They kissed deeply. "I love you."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too."

He never thought it'd feel good to wear dress pants and a dress shirt. Andy caressed his cheek. "Very sexy babe."

He rolled his eyes and blushed. "Not so bad yourself McNally."

She was wearing deep purple wrap dress. "You like it?" She slowly spun around.

He pulled her into his lap and growled. _ "Love it."_

The doorbell rang before they could get any further, it was the caterers. Sam hired them so they could enjoy the party. By six everyone was there and having a good time. Andy couldn't believe she was only 18, she felt so much older.

By ten everyone was gone including the caterers. They were sitting on the sofa and she was in his lap. "Thank you for the party. It was perfect." She kissed his cheek.

He loved feeling her body against his. "Glad you had a good time. You look amazing." He ran his hand lightly up and down her leg.

She cupped his face and they kissed. "Let's go to bed Sammy."

"Yeah. Sounds like a good plan." He rolled them back to their room.

He sat on the edge of the bed watching her. Happy that they were together and things were great. Things would be better if he could get out of the damn casts.

The two weeks until his next appointment flew by. His doctor was more than pleased with his healing. "I feel comfortable with removing your casts. This means you will have to come in for physical therapy now. We want to get you on weights so we can get you walking again."

Sam was so happy. "Thanks doc."

He hated that Andy couldn't be there to here the news. She had to go register for classes so Oliver had brought him. "Andy's gonna get a hell of a surprise."

Sam nodded happily. "I should call her and tell her but..."

His best friend waved him off. "Let her see."

Andy came home an hour after he did. "Honey I'm home!"

Sam smiled big as he heard her call out. "In the kitchen sweetheart."

He was on the other side of the breakfast bar making lunch. Her smiling face appeared. "Hey you! How'd it go?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "Come and see."

She walked around the counter and gasped. "Sam! Oh my god!" She went from happy to sad in seconds. "I should've been there."

He rolled over and pulled her into his lap. "You were where you needed to be. And you're here now."

She was smiling like crazy. "This is...is..."

He chuckled. "A reason to celebrate?"

She nodded as they kissed. "What did the doctor say?"

"He wants me to come in for therapy now." He played with her hair. "He's impressed with my healing."

She shook her head. "You're always saying you're awesome."

He exaggerated a sigh. "Finally!"

He'd been happy since he was home but this news really changed him. They had lunch and talked about her classes. He was excited that she was going back.

She decided to set up a surprise for him. She called all of the guys and set up a poker game. A week later they all showed up after shift and he answered the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" He rolled out of the way.

Oliver waved his hand around. "Poker brother. We got beer, pizza and cards. You interested?"

He was going to protest when Andy appeared. "Of course he is." She leaned over and kissed him. "Thought you could use a night with the guys."

He couldn't argue that it sounded fun. He held her close. "Where are you going?"

She ran her fingers through his hair as she stared at him lovingly. "Girls night at the Shaw's." She brushed her nose across his. "I'll see you in a few hours." He nodded. "Have fun."

They kissed passionately and he let her go. "You too babe."

Sam had a much needed night with the guys. They were done by 1:00 a.m. and Andy was home. The next morning he started therapy. His goal was to be able to be able to dance one song with Andy on Valentine's."

His therapist was great. "Do you think it could be done?"

Dave nodded. "I think we can get you there. I know you're dedicated so that's not an issue. You doing this for Andy?"

He smiled at the thought of her. "For both of us. I'd like to be able to dance one dance with her for Valentine's. Maybe uhh...you know..."

Dave understood completely. "Well let's get you ready to dance with your lady."

A few days later they were having drinks at the Penny with everyone. Their friends were talking about plans for the big day. "What are you guys going to do?"

They exchanged looks and shrugged. They hadn't really talked about it. When they got home that night they did.

"Hey babe?" She called from the kitchen as he was rolling in. She turned to find him behind her. "I was thinking that for Valentine's we could stay home. I want to cook for you."

He smiled and nodded. "But how about we cook together? I like it when we do that."

"Ok." She agreed. "Just a romantic night at home. I like it."

When the day came they went grocery shopping together, deciding to grill steaks. Andy picked out a nice bottle of wine and veggies for a salad and to go with the meat.

Sam picked out a bouquet of tulips. He slipped away, paid for them and had them wrapped so she couldn't see them.

They spent the day relaxing and when it came time for their date they used separate bathrooms to get ready. Sam insisted that he would be fine.

He took his first shower since he was abducted. He was by no means 100% but he was getting there. The shower would take some of his energy but he'd use dinner to get it back. The hot shower gave him a renewed excitement about his progress.

He dried off then rolled back into their room. He could only imagine what she was doing in the other room. He dressed and by the time he rolled into the hall she was walking out.

"Wow. You...you look amazing." She was wearing a tight fitting black dress and heels, her hair was down and she had curled it some.

She blushed a little and turned in a circle to give him a full view. She walked over and leaned in to kiss him.

"Very sexy." She'd never seen him dressed up like this before; black dress pants and charcoal button up. She felt the heat rise between them. "Yeah. Very sexy."

He blushed a little. "Come on." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

They cooked dinner together and had amazing time. Sam had gotten his strength back and after a while he held out his hand. "Dance with me."

She didn't hesitate and took his hand. When he stood up she smiled brightly. He'd been doing it bit by bit for days but this would be the longest time. He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. They began to slowly move to the music.

She giggled and he quirked an eyebrow. "Just never thought I'd be here, like this, with you." She kissed him softly and leaned her forehead against his. "I'm so happy Sam."

"Me too sweetheart. I'm happy too." He held her close as the song came to an end.

He felt like he could do another one but didn't want to push it so he sat back down. Andy sat beside him as they talked for a while. Finally they cleaned up and went to their room.

He sat on the side of the bed taking his shoes off as he watched her. She could feel him and she smiled. "Sam." She walked over and took both of his hands. "I want to show you something I've never shown anyone."

"Ok sweetheart." He kissed her knuckles. "What is it?"

She blushed and looked down at their hands. "Me."

That's when realization hit. She came up with some excuse whenever he asked her to help him in the bath. "Andy, You don't have to do this for me. Ok?"

She nodded. "But I want to. I want you to see me." She thought for a moment. "Unless...unless you want to wait until...I mean...I don't want to make it more difficult for you."

He pulled her into his lap. "Sweetheart, it's not difficult." He slowly ran his fingers through her hair. "Of course I want to see you. I want to make love to you. But, I can wait as long as necessary. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me."

She kissed him passionate ending with a little bite to his bottom lip. "I want to."

He nodded as she stood up. Andy had been nervous about it but looking into his eyes she couldn't imagine why now. He smiled lovingly as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

"So beautiful." He said breathlessly. She reached down to take off her heels and he said. "Wait." She looked up, a little surprised. "Leave them on."

She blushed but nodded. "C'mere."

He held out his hand and she walked over to him. He trailed hot kiss up her stomach as he stood up.

Andy gasped and fisted his hair. "Oh god!" His lips were soft and warm and electricity shot through her whole body.

He kissed across her breasts, dipping his tongue in the cleft. Then he tangled his fingers in her hair and gently pulled her head back as he kissed up her neck. She was intoxicating, he could feel her heart rate as he gently sucked on her pulse point.

Andy let go of his hair to unbutton his shirt. She shivered when he growled as her hands caressed his bare chest. As scared as she was she wanted more, _needed _more.

His hands moved up her back to the clasps of her bra. He hesitated waiting for a protest. When her hands went to his belt he continued. He slid her bra down her arms and smiled when she pushed his pants down.

He took a second to step out of them. Andy knew he had a great body by the way his clothes fit.

She was biting her lip when he looked up. "You're...you're beautiful." He was a little stunned at being called beautiful but he loved hearing it from her. Her eyes and hands roamed his body. "I love you."

His heart was pounding. "I love you too." He sat down and pulled her with him.

She straddled him and he kissed her passionately. He groaned as her breasts pressed against his chest. She felt magnificent.

He rolled them over so he was on top. He was probably going to be limited in strength but he was going to give her everything he could.

He cupped her face as they kissed. "You're so fucking beautiful Andy."

He felt her shiver as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. She whimpered and arched into him. He sucked and licked and gently grazed his teeth across them. He switched from one to the other and she cried out more. He couldn't help it, he pressed himself against her and she moaned. He abandoned her beautiful breasts and slowly kissed his way down her stomach.

Her eyes had been squeezed closed as she reveled in his touch. But when she felt him sliding off her panties, her eyes flew open.

_"Sam." _ She choked out as he kissed the outside of her.

He could hear the panic in her voice. "What's wrong?" He was back up, cupping her face. He had never seen her this shy, ever. "Talk to me."

She knew she shouldn't be scared with Sam, about anything. But being inexperienced terrified her. "No one..." She bit her lip. "No one has...ever..."

He understood and whispered. _ "I would never hurt you." _ She knew that and she nodded. _"It's going to feel good, really good."_

She smiled shyly and nodded. "I trust you."

He kissed his way back down her body and gently pushed her legs open more. He inhaled her scent and groaned. Andy could barely control her breathing as he kissed her softly. She gasped and opened herself up more.

Sam pleased her over and over again until her body shook. He kissed his way back up and held her tightly as they kissed.

She had never expected it to feel so amazing. She rolled them over and he chuckled. Andy kissed her way down his chest and stomach. She kissed his hips as she rolled down his boxer briefs. She watched his body language, hoping she was doing things right. His hands gripped the sheets as she touched him. She took him in her hand as she kissed and licked up his shaft to his tip.

_"Oh God!" _He groaned.

She was so nervous. "Tell me what to do Sam. Tell me what you want."

He looked down to find her looking up, shy and nervous. "C'mere." He pulled her up and into a hot kiss. "This. This is what I want. You." They kissed passionately.

Andy moved her body against his and it thrilled her when he moaned. She pulled her lips away from his and sat up, straddling his hips. They shared a smile as she lifted herself up and lowered herself onto him. Both closed their eyes and groaned.

Sam held her hips and guided her. _"Open your eyes sweetheart."_

She looked down at him and smiled. _"Sam."_

He smiled back. "You're so beautiful."

"You feel...so good." She gasped as she moved a little. "God Sam. I never knew." He thrust up slowly and she whimpered. "I'm glad it's you."

He growled as he pulled her to him and rolled them over. _ "Me too." _ He whispered as he captured her lips again.

It was slow and gentle and the most incredible feeling either one had ever experinced. Both lay tangled up in each other as they recovered. Andy drifted in and out of sleep as she lay draped over him. He smiled as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"I love you Sam." She said sleepily.

He _hmm'd _contently. "I love you too."

He soon joined her in sleep. The next morning he woke to her bringing him breakfast in bed.

"Morning handsome." She said smiling happily.

He sat up and took the tray from her so she could sit down. "Morning." They kissed. "What umm...what's all this for?"

"Because you're awesome." She shrugged.

"Hmm." He leaned in for another kiss. "I think _you _are awesome."

They shared breakfast then took a bath together. He promised to take it easy after their adventurous night. The months passed and Sam going back to work was close. His doctor had predicted a year but he was back in seven months.

"Let's take a vacation before you go back to work." She said as they were making dinner one night.

He hadn't taken a real vacation, ever. "Ok. I've got a little over two weeks. Where do you want to go?"

She thought for a minute. "Some place warm and tropical?"

"Ok." He kissed her cheek. "Did you have a place in mind?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She laughed a little. "I didn't think you'd actually say yes."

He walked over to their desk and grabbed his laptop. "Fair enough. I'll admit I'm not a of fan of flying but I'd do anything for you so..." He sat down and pulled her over to him. "How about somewhere in Hawaii?"

"Sounds great." She watched as he typed away.

He pulled up information about the island as she continued to cook. "Maui. I think we should go to Maui." He turned the computer around to show her the pictures.

She nodded excitedly. "It's beautiful. Do you want to do it? I mean, I don't want you to fly if you don't want to. We could drive down to Niagara. It's really beautiful there."

He was typing away as she talked. "Plane tickets are booked." He smiled at her shocked expression. "And now the hotel is booked."

She couldn't believe how fast he was. "Wow. Are you sure?"

His dimpled smile appeared. "And miss a chance to see you in a bikini? Not a chance."

They called their friends after dinner and told them about their palns, asked Oliver if he could give them a ride to the airport. Two days later they flew out to Maui. Andy kept him entertained during the flight and luckily there was no turbulence.

Their first night at the Hyatt Resort they spent enjoying their oceanview suite. They stood on the balcony, his arms tightly around her. "You're crazy Sam. This place had to extrememly expensive. It's like we're on a honeymoon or something."

And he thought _what a great idea. _"You're worth it."

He had room service delivered complete with champagne and ate dinner on the balcony. Then made love before sleeping in their plush California King. The next day they ventured out to the beach, checked out a few shops and restaurants. Day three they went out to see the island, especially the waterfalls. Not that it took much convincing but Andy talked Sam into finding a quiet spot and they made love under the falls. That night they went to a Luau and got to witness a wedding. Sam watched her during the ceremony, her face alight.

He wanted to marry her while they were there, if she'd say yes. They really hadn't talked about it before but he loved her and knew she loved him. This would be a really romantic place.

Andy lay curled aginst Sam as they sat on their balcony watching the sun set. "This is incredible, I could do this forever with you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I could get used to it too."

She snuggled in closer. "Hey Sam?" He _hmm'd. _"Do umm...do you ever think...about getting married?"

His heart was pounding now. "I do. Didn't before you but I do now. What about you?"

He could feel her smile against his chest. "I think I started dreaming of that day at 10. Never thought about when it would actually happen. But..." She sighed. "A place like this...it would be like a fairytale."

He shifted so he was on top of her. "Maybe we could make that fairytale come true." A surprised look crossed her face. "Andy." He cupped her face. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled when she smiled. "Will you marry me?"

She kissed him deeply and nodded. "Yes."

They made love on the balcony again, it was one of their favorite places. They woke up early the next morning to call the Shaw's. Oliver laughed as he answered. "Sammy, aren't you guys supposed to be on vacation?"

They both laughed and Sam said. "You still with the wife brother?"

They heard Zoe say. "Hey guys! We're both here."

And Oliver said. "What's going on?"

Sam nodded and Andy said. "You guys ever thought about visiting Hawaii?"

The couple laughed and Oliver said. "Of course we have."

It was Sam's turn. "Good because there will be two tickets waiting for you guys in the morning."

Both were confused. "What? What the hell is going on?"

Andy held Sam's hand tightly. "We need witnesses."

Sam wished he could see their faces as they said. "Witnesses for what? What'd you guys do?"

"We're getting married." They both said.

They talked to Oliver until he got to work and he passed his phone to Frank and Jerry to tell them the news. "We're coming too brother. You're not doing this without us."

They were happy to hear all of their closest friends would be celebrating with them. By lunch the next day everyone was there. Zoe, Noelle and Traci took Andy to find a dress while Sam and the guys went to find the rings. Everyone was dressed and ready by 7:00. Sam and Andy walked out arm and arm smiling like crazy. They ate dinner and watched the fire dancers before the ceremony. After the show they were married in a traditional Hawaiian ceremony. After the wedding they celebrated in one of the hotel bars.

Oliver took a turn dancing with Andy. "You look beautiful."

She hugged hugged him tight. "Thank you. For everything. We may not have gotten here without you."

He gave her a crooked smile. "You know I'm a hopeless romantic and I'll always take the credit but I think you would have. Sammy was just trying to do the honorable thing."

She caught his eye and they smiled at each other. "He's pretty fantastic." They moved around the dance floor. "Uncle Ollie?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think we did it too soon?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Do you?"

She smiled brightly and shook her head. "No. I can't imagine my life without him in it."

"Good." They started moving to the music again. "Andy, don't ever worry what anyone else thinks about you guys. You're the real deal. Like me and Zoe or Frank and Noelle, it doesn't happen often." He spun them back over to the bar and turned her around. "Now dance with that husband of yours."

Andy crooked her finger at Sam and he laughed. "Yes ma'am." He wrapped his arms around her. "How can I help you?"

"Hmm." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love me forever?"

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Done."

She brushed her nose across his. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He nodded as he kissed her neck. "Love me forever and make beautiful babies with me."

She laughed and kissed him. "I'll give you a whole football team if that's what you want."

He turned serious and growled as he pulled her tightly against him. "Time to go practice Mrs. Swarek." He scooped her up and she squealed. "We'll see you guys at brunch."

Andy laughed and waved as he carried her out of there and to the elevators. "You can put me down now."

"No way." He stole a kiss. "You're going all the way to the room like this."

And he kept his word. They got funny looks from people until they announced they had just gotten married.

He set her to her feet when they walked into the room. "Bubble bath Mr. Swarek?"

"Sounds perfect." He said as he noticed the chilled champagne waiting for them. "I'll grab the champagne and meet you in there."

She kissed him quick and ran into the bathroom. He listened as she started the water, he couldn't believe they were married. He was daydreaming about their future when he heard. "Sammy!"

He groaned at the sound of her voice, sexy and wanting. When he walked in she was standing by the tub naked. There were lit candles sitting around and soft music playing.

She took the bottle and glasses from him. "My husband has too many clothes on."

He laughed and shrugged. "Pretty sure he has no problem with you fixing that."

_"I think I will." _She whispered as she nibbled on his earlobe.

Andy relieved him of his clothes and led him to the tub. They made love several times as they relaxed and drank. Their friends spent two days there and the rest of their vacation was the perfect honeymoon. Two days after they flew back Sam went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy finished the year of university like she promised Sam. Traci even decided to go with her. He thought her excitement was cute.

She huffed as they ate breakfast. "You're not supposed to think your wife is cute. Puppies are cute. Bunnies are cute. Your wife is supposed to be...sexy." She said it a little unsurely.

He laughed loudly even through the glare she was throwing at him. "Babe, you know I think you are incredibly sexy. I guess I just didn't realize exactly how much you wanted to do this." He did a double take. "Umm. Are you wearing MY academy shirt?" She waggled her eyebrows and smiled. "You are a handful."

He dropped her off and headed to the barn. She was standing outside of the classroom, early for once in her life, when the instructor walked up.

He made a strange face when he read the name on her shirt. "Swarek?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Hmm." He unlocked the door. "I know a Sam Swarek out of 15. Are you...related?"

She sighed, half expecting it. "I'm his wife."

And there was the surprised look she also expected. "W...wife? Seriously?" Andy nodded. "Wow. I...huh...umm...congratulations?" It really did come out as a question.

She followed him inside. "Thanks."

The class soon filled up and even when he called her name during role he still seemed surprised. Class went by faster than she thought it would. When she walked out Sam was waiting for her. All she wanted to do was run and jump into his arms but this was definitely not the place for that.

He pushed off the truck as she got closer. "Hey beautiful."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm. My sexy husband."

He picked her up as they kissed. "I definitely could hear that every day." They kissed again. "How was your first day?"

"Good." She brushed her nose across his. "Apparently my instructor knows you." It wasn't that surprising, he'd been in the TPS for a while. "He was also surprised that you were married."

Also not a surprise, he never thought he'd be either. "What's his name?"

Sam was opening her door when she said. "Luke Callaghan."

He smiled big and looked around, hoping to see him. Luke waved as he approached. "Swarek."

"Well damn. I didn't think the rumors were true." The men hugged.

Luke clapped him on the back. "So you're really married?"

He wrapped his arm tighter around Andy. "Yep. Six months now. Would've invited you to the wedding but I can't ever keep track of you."

Luke chuckled. "Sorry man. They had me traveling for a while."

Andy finally said. "How exactly do you guys know each other?"

Both men laughed and said at the same time. "You tell her."

Sam chuckled and looked down at her. "We grew up together, got in a little trouble together."

Luke nodded. "Went to the academy together and got put at 15 together too."

Andy looked confused. "Didn't like the streets?"

She watched Luke frown a little. "You ever heard the saying 'those that can't do, teach'?" She nodded. "I guess it was about two months after we got cut loose..." She felt Sam tense up. "Some of us responded to a shots fired call. Sam and I chased the guy through the building into an alley. He jumped into a waiting car and they came barreling toward us when we ran out. There was only time to get Sam out of the way. The impact fractured my hip and leg." He patted his left one. "They could get me walking but they said I'd never be able to work patrol. I was offered a teaching job so I took it."

Andy was ashamed that she was thankful. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry."

He smiled and shrugged. "I actually really enjoy teaching. I think maybe it's what I was supposed to do." He seemed to really believe it. "Well, it was great to see you Sam. Andy, nice to meet the woman to tame this one." Everyone laughed. "I'll see you guys."

They were shaking hands when Sam said. "We're having a cookout at the house this weekend. Everyone will be there and you know they'd want to see you."

He looked like he was going to decline but finally said. "Yeah. Ok. I'd like that."

The first week flew by and as she was leaving for the day she gave Luke their address. "Sam and Oliver are going to start around noon with the food. The whole division is invited so we'll be going all day."

Luke had thought several times about not going. "Ok. Thanks."

Sam was waiting outside as usual. Luke waved as she walked up to her husband. She sighed. "I get the feeling he won't come tomorrow."

Sam kissed the top of her head as he watched his old friend. "I kind of had the same feeling. He hasn't been around the gang much since it happened. Not that I blame him. I'm not sure if I could have come back so well."

She nudged his jaw. "But you did babe. It hasn't been that long since..."

He squeezed her. "I know. I just don't know if I could have chosen the classroom."

They passed up drinks at the Penny to finish up this for the cookout. Oliver and his family came over at 9:00 to help. By 11:00 their closest friends were there and everything was set up.

Luke finally showed up around 3:00 and to a rowdy welcome. Sam could see the surprise all over his face. He had apparently forgotten how well liked he was.

Luke made his way through the crowd saying hi to everyone. His hosts greeted him with bright smiles and hugs. The entire division was showing up for this, on and off duty.

Andy passed him a beer. "We're so glad you made it."

"I almost didn't come." He said honestly. "But I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too brother. And you'll keep coming over now." It wasn't left open for debate.

Luke waited a while before he approached Sam. Most of the crowd was gone and their group was sitting around on the deck.

Luke looked to Frank. "You think you could spare Sam a couple of days a week?"

Frank had already been approached about it. "Absolutely."

Sam eyed both of his friends. "What are you knuckle heads trying to get me into?"

Luke chuckled. "I need another Defensive Tactics instructor. One of them just found out she is pregnant. Obviously she can't do it now."

He always enjoyed mixing it up at retrain. "I don't know."

Luke could tell he was considering it. "It would only be for this class. The brass has agreed. It's just up to you though. It's two days a week. "

Sam looked to Andy and she was smiling. "I uhh..." Andy nodded. "Ok. I'll do it."

The party broke up around 7:00, their closest friends helped with clean up. Andy started the shower while he finished locking up the house.

He walked into the bathroom in his boxers and she looked him up and down appreciatively. "See something you like?"

She bit her lip and nodded as she pulled her tank top off. His eyes darkened as her hands gently cupped her breasts. "With you? Always."

He growled as he stepped closer. "McNally."

She gasped a little as she lightly pinched her own nipples. "That's Swarek to you."

He watched her, wanting to touch her but he was enjoying the scene too much. "How does it feel?"

She sighed as she continued to manipulate her breasts. "Not as good as when you touch me."

He'd gone immediately hard when she began touching herself. Now he was throbbing with need. His voice was low and husky as he said. "Take off your panties."

She kept her eyes locked with his as she pushed them slowly down her legs. He growled in approval and it went straight to her core.

"God you're beautiful." He said quietly.

She took the few steps closer to him. Her fingertips brushed across his chest and shoulders. She had never seen a more perfect body. "I can't wait to see you in a tight t-shirt, throwing us around, knowing I get to take you home. I love your body." Her hands slid down into his boxers and pushed them down.

Sam had never been one to let a woman take control until her. All of his walls went down and he was completely open to her. He held her hips as she kissed and sucked on his neck while her soft warm hand slowly stroked him. He couldn't take it anymore and backed her into the shower.

"Turn around." He whispered and she did as she was told. He pulled her back against his chest. "So sexy." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

She could feel him throbbing and it turned her on even more. She wiggled her butt against him and whimpered. "Please Sam."

He groaned and said. "I've got you sweetheart." He nudged her legs apart and slid into her.

Andy cried out and braced herself against the wall. "Oh god."

One hand went to her chest and the other cupped her, his fingers slowly stroking her nerve bundle as he thrust deep. A string of curse words escaped both of them. Soon she was clenching around him and crying out.

He thrust harder and deeper as she begged and they soon came together. He held her up and kissed her neck until she regained strength. His legs were like jelly too but there was no way he'd let her go.

Andy finally turned around and kissed him deeply. "You. Are. Amazing."

He smiled and blushed a little. "Hmm." They kissed languidly. "I think you're pretty amazing too."

They showered then made love again in bed. Andy ran her fingers around his chest as she cuddled against him. "Did you agree to the job because you wanted to?"

He wrapped her up tighter in his arms. "At first it was to help Luke. The more I think about it, the more I like the idea. I get to help him and watch my sexy wife kick ass." She swatted him so he rolled over on top of her. "I'm not going to take it easy on you you know?"

She arched into him. "Wouldn't expect you to."

They made love again before falling asleep. A week later Sam walked into class. "Good morning. My name is Sam Swarek." Everyone looked between him and Andy. "My relationship with her doesn't exist in this room." He could see some didn't believe him. "I've been a cop for 10 years, all of them at 15 Division." There was a lot of impressive mumbling. "I've done some undercover work." He watched Andy flinch. "Now I'm a Training Officer." A hand went up and he nodded. "Yes?"

The female cadet said. "Why don't you do undercover anymore?"

He smiled. "Besides getting married recently, I realized it wasn't for me."

A guy in the front scoffed. "Or maybe you just weren't good at it... Sir."

Andy opened her mouth to respond and Sam said. "Or maybe being nearly killed by a psychopath and spending seven months unable to walk made me realize what's really important."

Nothing else was said about his previous work. The first day was bumpy but good. Andy took his hand as they walked out to the truck. "Are you ok?"

He spun her around and backed her against the truck. "I'm great." He kissed her. "How are you?"

"Perfect now. " She said smiling up at him.

He sighed as he leaned his body against hers. "You were great today. Not that I expected any different."

The five months of police college flew by. Sam put on a suit and sat in the crowd with their friends as they watched Andy and Traci's graduation. He couldn't be more proud. He was thankful that she had a long weekend so they could celebrate their anniversary too. After her initiation he was took her to Niagara. The weekend was perfectly romantic and they barely left their room.

Sam soon realized that Andy being a cop might be more than he could handle. She constantly walked into dangerous situations.

Sam drove lights and sirens to the strip mall where his wife was trapped in a burnt out building. All Frank could do was hold on and be his eyes. "She's fine Sammy. Oliver is with her."

Sam growled because as far as he was concerned it was Oliver's fault. When they reached the scene he jumped out and charged his best friend.

Oliver was prepared. "Sammy, Fire has equipment on the way. They'll get her out."

Sam shoved him and yelled. "How could you let her go in there in the first place?"

He held his hands up. "Obviously I didn't let her go in there."

Sam cursed, knowing he really wouldn't have. He grabbed his radio. "McNally, you ok in there?"

She was now, between his voice and having calmed the wife down. "Yeah. Good. We're good." Both were quiet for a minute. "Sam, I just want you to know..."

He swallowed hard and said. "Tell me face to face. You're getting out soon. I'm not losing you to this, not after everything we've been through."

"I love you Sam." Her heart pounded.

He closed his eyes as he said. "I love you too."

It took a couple of hours but Fire and Rescue finally got her out.

Neither gave a damn about appearances. They hugged and Sam checked her out.

He sat on a bench in the locker room waiting for her as she finished getting ready. "You want me to quit don't you?"

"Yes." He said without even thinking. "No." He sighed and dry scrubbed his face. "You're one of the best I've ever seen. And I love you." He smiled and shrugged. "I don't want anything to happen to you. And I would never ask you to give this up."

She sat down, straddling the bench like he was. "I love you more than anything Sam. I know you wouldn't ask me to do that. I also don't want you to worry."

He caressed her cheek and sighed. "I put you through months of worry because of this job. I'm not thrilled but we'll deal with it. Ok?"

She nodded and kissed the palm of his hand when she turned her head. "Ok. Let's go home."

They picked up a pizza on their way. After they ate he laid back on the sofa and she lay on top of him. He played with her hair as they watched the movie. "You scared the hell out of me today."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful. I promise." She looked up at him.

He knew she meant it but there were no guarantees in this job. "Let's go to bed sweetheart."

Andy did her best to stay out of trouble. Christmas was a month away and she had no idea what to get Sam. She finally decided to make a basket of little things he liked: a bottle of his favorite scotch, a new leather wallet, a bag of pistachios were what she had so far. A late edition would be two chocolate and blueberry gourmet muffins from their favorite bakery. A surprise edition came a few days before Christmas. She was picking up his muffins and when the door opened to the bakery she gagged.

Oliver grabbed her arm as she stumbled a little. "Are you ok?"

Andy covered her mouth and nose. "I can't go in there. Ugh." She leaned back against the wall and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong."

He waved her off. "You stay here. I'll be back." He came back a few minutes later. "Feeling better?"

"A little I think." She took the bag. "Thank you so much."

He put his arm around her as they walked back to cruiser. "My pleasure. Do you want me to take you back to the station?"

She thought about it as she got in and buckled up. "I feel better now. I promise if it happens again I'll tell you."

That was good enough for Oliver. The rest of their shift went by quickly without any problems. She was talking to Traci while they changed and she told her about the bakery.

Her best friend smiled brightly. "Dude, Uhh...it sounds like you're pregnant. I had the same reaction to coffee when I was pregnant with Leo."

A little smile took over as she thought about it. "Sam would be such a great dad." She needed to find out, not just a drug store test either. She wanted a real answer for him.

Everyone went to the Penny after shift for drinks. She caught Frank alone. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good. I guess Oliver told you? " Frank nodded. "I need a favor Uncle Frank."

He chuckled because she rarely ever called him that. "It better not get me in hot water with Sammy."

She would never put their friendship in danger. "I promise it's nothing bad. I just want to be partnered with Traci tomorrow so she can help me with the last part of Sam's gift."

"Ok. Is it going to be good?" He asked with a playful look of concern.

She held back the smile that was threatening to break loose. "Hopefully the best ever."

The next day she got what she wanted, partnered with her best friend. She had called her doctor first thing and they said they could sneak her in right before lunch. An hour later they were back on the streets. Luckily the day was slow and just before they went in for the night Andy picked up the last part of his present. They were all scheduled to work Christmas Eve and everyone was going to the Shaw's for dinner.

Andy wanted to tell Sam as soon as Izzy climbed up in his lap. "Uncle Sammy, Santa is bringing me lots of presents."

He laughed as he kissed her cheek. "You think you made the nice list huh?" She nodded excitedly. "I think you may be right princess. Tell me what he's bringing you." She spent a good ten minutes going over her list. Sam knew it was all in his truck waiting for her and her sister to go to bed. He and Andy had volunteered to help put it all out.

He couldn't help laughing at Andy when they finally got to help. All he could think about was how excited she was going to be when it was their turn. His next thought was talking to her about when.

Andy put the food away while he locked up. "You ready for bed Mrs. Swarek?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Santa won't come if you're not asleep."

Andy giggled as he spoke quietly in her ear. "Hmm. Well, I would be ok with that. I've got everything I need right here."

"Are you sure you have EVERYTHING? " He asked as he bumped himself against her. "Nothing else you can think of?"

She sighed as he pressed himself against her again. "There MIGHT be something else."

He practically chased her to their room. They made love several times before falling asleep. Andy had to force herself awake so she could put his last present out.

The next morning he kissed her awake. "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

She rolled them over so she was on top. "Merry Christmas my sexy husband." They made out for a while and she finally said. "Why don't I make us breakfast?"

He tried to convince her to stay in bed a little longer. "We don't need food." They both laughed. Her stomach growling changed everything. "Ok. We come back to bed after we eat?"

She knew that would change but agreed. "Sounds like a great plan."

They walked down the hall, arms around each other. "I'll get a fire started."

She kissed his jaw. "I love it. Love you."

"Love you too." He cupped her face and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll be right back." They parted at the dining room. She poured his coffee and waited. "Andy!"

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Yes?"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Could you... come here please?" His heart pounded while he waited.

She slowly walked into the living room, finding him touching the stocking. She sat their coffee down and walked over to where he stood. "Merry Christmas."

He held onto the stocking as he looked back at her. "Sweetheart?" She nodded. "Really?"

"I went to the doctor the other day. We're pregnant." She watched as he took the stocking down and ran his fingers over the letters, BABY SWAREK.

He laughed and tears rolled down his cheeks. "This...this is the best present ever." He wrapped one arm around her as his other hand went to her stomach. "Are YOU happy?"

She put her hand over his and nudged his cheek with her nose. "More than you could imagine. Are YOU?"

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. He laughed again. "We're having a baby." The awe and excitement in his voice matched her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam built a fire and pulled the cushions off the sofa making a little bed. They ate breakfast and exchanged presents.

Sam couldn't keep his hands off her stomach. "I loved everything but this..." He kissed her stomach. "... Is by far the best gift ever."

She ran her fingers through his hair as he laid his head on her stomach. "I agree." They were quiet for a few minutes before she asked. "Boy or girl?"

He chuckled. "I don't care. Either would make me happy. You?" He asked as he looked up at her.

Her eyes glistened as she looked at him. "Either would be perfect." He continued to rub her stomach. "I'm going to tell Frank when we go back. I don't want to put the baby in any danger."

He crawled back up so they were nose to nose. "Did you talk to the doctor about it?" She nodded. "And?"

She nipped at his jaw and said quietly. "He said that I could probably stay on the streets until the end of my first trimester but to talk to my husband about it."

He kissed her softly. "What do you want to do?"

She looked so serious when she said. "Let's face it babe, I'm a danger magnet." He burst out laughing but quickly got it under control when she glared at him. "I'm being serious Sam."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I know sweetheart. I know." He moved to the side so he could touch her stomach. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt our baby." He rolled them over so she was on top. "Why don't we just see how it goes? If you decide that you aren't comfortable then we move to desk."

She smiled brightly. "Ok."

They spent the rest of the day lazing by the fire. They decided to tell everyone at Jerry and Traci's New Years Eve Party.

Traci already knew so she discreetly swapped Andy's champagne for sparkling grape juice.

Oliver snuck up behind her and snagged her glass. "You don't seen to be enjoying the champagne McN...Swarek. Let me take it off your hands." Before she could stop him he'd chugged half of it and started choking. "What the hell is this?"

Sam took the glass away. "My wife's drink." He smacked him in the back of the head. "What the hell Shaw?"

Oliver scowled and rubbed his head. "Why are you drinking grape juice?"

They were going to tell them all anyway. They shared a smile before he wrapped his arms around her and at the same time they said. "Happy New Year! We're pregnant."

Everyone stood shocked for a brief second then they all cheered. Another thing to celebrate. They helped clean up then went home around 2 a.m.

Andy's next appointment was a month later and Sam was restless. She felt him slip out of bed that morning.

"You ok babe?" She mumbled sleepily.

He sat down beside her and brushed back her hair. "Sorry I woke you." She pulled him in for a kiss. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

She smiled sweetly. "Everything is going to be fine."

He nodded. "I know. It's just my first time seeing the baby and..."

Andy cupped his face. "Mine too."

He was a little surprised. "You didn't see before?"

She giggled and shook her head. "He was way too small then."

His face lit up at HE. "When do we get to find out the sex?"

"I'm not sure." She ran her hands up and down his back. "Maybe we should get one of those "What To Expect When You're Expecting" books?"

He smiled. "We'll go after the doctor."

Sam couldn't stop smiling as he looked at the ultrasound. "Looks like you're about 8 weeks. Everything looks great so far." The tech said as he printed out pictures. "Congrats guys. Next one we should be able to tell what you're going to have."

"Thank you." Andy said as her adorable husband stared at the pictures.

Sam wiped the gell off her stomach. "Did you see this sweetheart?"

He held up the pictures, awestruck. She sat up and he moved to sit beside her. "I saw. That's our little peanut."

He wrapped an arm around her and chuckled. "Yep. And in another month we get to see if we're having a girl peanut or a boy peanut." They say quietly for a minute or two. "I'm so happy babe. I can't even express how much."

She completely understood. "So much has happened in the last couple of years." She looked up him with her beautiful doe eyes. "Good and bad, I wouldn't change any of it."

He kissed her deeply. "Me either."

Andy broke out in a huge grin and kissed him. "I love you."

"Mmm." He brushed his lips lightly across hers. "I love you too."

The next month they found out they were having a boy. The guys helped Sam with the nursery. They were having a hard time with picking a name. Andy wanted to name him after Sam but he was very reluctant.

"Can't we just give him his own name?" He said a little harshly.

She nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Of course."

He sighed because he knew he'd been unnecessarily grumpy. "I'm sorry babe." He rubbed her stomach. "I just..." He looked up. "I was named after my dad and...and I don't know if I want that for him."

Sam had talked very little about his father in the years she'd known him. The biggest thing Andy knew was that he'd spent most of Sam's life in prison. "We don't have to. What about Parker?"

He smiled and said. "I love it. What about Parker Thomas?" She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Why not after your dad?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Sam, his initials would be PTS. You know how mean kids can be. They'd call him PTSD or something."

He shrugged. "Then we just switch it."

Andy signed. "Sam! Then it would be TPS. No."

He was out of suggestions and was really tired. "Ok. We've still got time. It's going to be fine."

He finally got her to go to sleep. The next day he was standing at the coffee station with Oliver.

"How's it going with picking names brother?" Oliver asked as he passed Sam a cup.

He blew a breath out as he looked around for her. "Honestly, she's driving me crazy. First she wanted to name him after me and I said no. Then she came up with Parker. I'm fine with that and even suggested Thomas but then she said no because kids might call him PTSD." Oliver tried to hold back a laugh but lost the battle when his friend said. "Then I suggested switching names which got shot down again because then it would be TPS." He growled at his best friend laughing.

Oliver held up his hands. "Sorry buddy. It's just baby brain. Wait until she starts forgetting everything. Oh! And not to mention when she wants to have sex ALL the time."

Sam was already exhausted. "What?" He gave him a look of disbelief and Oliver nodded. "You've got to be kidding me."

Andy walked up as Oliver was shaking his head again. "What's he kidding about?"

Sam jumped a little. "Oh. Umm. Uhh."

Oliver rescued him with. "I was just telling Sammy how many diapers Izzy went through as a baby. They're little poop machines."

He was so thankful for his best friend. "Looks like we're going to be busy."

She rubbed her stomach. "We'll be ok. We've got each other."

He kissed her cheek and handed her a cup of decaf. "Absolutely!" She wandered off and he looked back at Ollie. "Like how bad is it exactly?"

Ollie draped an arm over his shoulder. "Just be prepared to never be off limits. Zoe would call me in the middle of shift and want me to come home. Thank God we didn't work together."

Sam's shoulders slumped. "Just kill me now."

Oliver wasn't kidding. It was like a switch flipped a few weeks later. Not that he really minded but she wouldn't keep her hands off of him at work. Most men would probably kill to have their wives in the mood 24/7. He thought he was tired before, he was wrong.

She would wake him up a couple of times throughout the night. Then just before their alarm went off. At the rate they were going he was surprised they weren't late for work every day.

One particular morning he just couldn't go again so he kissed her stomach and slid out of bed. She whined. "Sammy!"

He blew out a breath. "I love you sweetheart and God, I love making love to you but we're going to be late for work and I'm tired."

She pouted a little but let him help her up. "Fine."

He was relieved and they rushed to get ready. Frank caught him before they were going into Parade. "Sam, I might need you to stay behind and work Booking today."

"No!" He yelled which got him a raised eyebrow. "God Frank! Please don't." Andy walked by and gave him a look.

Frank chuckled even though Sam was glaring. "So she's in that stage?" He nodded. Ryu "Sorry?"

" You don't sound very sorry." He growled. "I'm so glad you think this is funny." He waved at his very pregnant wife. "I'm begging you. Do not leave me in the barn. She'll...it...it's just not a good idea."

He had mercy on him and sent him out with Oliver. "You need coffee brother."

He mumbled a tired thank you. "All we have is decaf at home." They stopped at Tim's as soon they left the barn. "Exactly how long does this stage last?" Sam asked tiredly.

Ollie really felt for the first time dad. "A couple of months maybe."

Sam sighed and sunk down in his seat. "I don't know if I can make it a couple of months brother. It's only been a couple of weeks and I'm dead tired. How did you survive?"

His best friend chuckled. "Energy drinks my friend. Energy drinks. Oh and just to prepare you. She's going to reach a point where she thinks she's unattractive and doesn't want you to touch her at all." He laughed as Sam banged his head lightly against the dash.

They were finally nearing the end and her mood had been erratic at best. She'd gained a good bit of weight and was miserable. He never knew who he was going to get.

He woke up to her crying. When he rolled over and reached for her he found an empty bed. "Sweetheart?" He mumbled as he tried to wake up more and look around for her. He started to panic when he couldn't find her but could still hear her crying. "Andy?" He jumped out of bed. "Babe, where are you?"

He finally realized she was in the baby's room and he was hearing her through the monitor. She was rocking in the chair that the Shaw's had given them.

"Hey." He said quietly as he knelt in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up with the saddest eyes. "I'm fat and you don't think I'm pretty anymore."

He knew better than to laugh so he moved closer and put his hands on her stomach. "You are not fat. You're carrying our son and god I love you more than ever. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She sniffed a little. "How do you even put up with me?" She twined their fingers together. "I've been so horrible to you and you've been so amazing. I'm so sorry Sam. You deserve so much better."

He caressed her cheek. "I happen to think you're pretty perfect. Our son is going to have your beautiful doe eyes and your lion's heart. You have been amazing and we're almost there." He rubbed her stomach and smiled goofily. "Parker James Swarek will be here in a few weeks and we're going to spoil him like crazy."

They kissed tenderly. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly again then kissed her very swollen stomach. "And I love you too little man." Parker kicked in response and they both laughed. "You're mommy and I can't wait to finally meet you."

He talked her into going back to bed. It was their day off and he planned on doing as little as possible.

He decided to make breakfast in bed for her. She smiled brightly as she rubbed her stomach. "You have the best daddy in the world. He always takes care of us. We're so lucky."

He winked as he left to start the food. "I'm the lucky one."

He was in the middle of flipping pancakes when he heard. "Sam!" He could tell she was scared. He turned everything off quickly and ran back to their room. "What's wrong?"

She standing in the middle of their room. "My water broke."

That's when he saw the wet spot on the floor. "Looks like he's coming sooner than we thought." He grabbed a shirt and yanked it on. "Sweetheart." He took her hands in his. "It's going to be fine."

She looked so scared. "He's early."

He kissed her deeply to calm her. "It's OK. He's healthy. He's ready."

She finally nodded and let him help her out to the truck. "I'm going to mess up the truck."

"I don't care about the truck sweetheart. It can be cleaned or we get something else." He helped her up. "Our son is coming."

He carefully drove them to the hospital. Much to Andy's dismay it was hours, 16 to be exact before she gave birth.

Sam laughed and cried as the doctor held up their son. "God Andy. He is gorgeous."

She was so tired she could barely stay awake. "Is he OK?"

A cry pierced the air and he chuckled. "Perfect. He's...perfect."

The nurse brought him over and laid him on her chest. "Great job mom. He's healthy and beautiful."

Sam wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed her as they looked at their little boy, Parker James Swarek.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter may seem a little rushed (time jump and all) and I'm sorry. This will be the final chapter. I hope it's enjoyable.**_

Andy had given Sam tickets to a Maple Leafs playoff game for his birthday. A much needed night out with the guys. She'd been dealing with a cold and hadn't been sleeping well. Luckily Parker was easy to get to bed so she laid him down with her knowing Sam would put him in his bed when he came home.

She'd been asleep a couple of hours when an explosion rocked the house. She bolted out of bed, grabbed a blanket and wrapped him in it before making her way through the house. Smoke and flames were already taking over everything. Parker was crying and she held him close, trying to soothe him as she quickly made her way through the living room.

She was met in the front yard by her neighbors when she ran out. "Please take him. I have to get Boo." Boo was their black Lab puppy and he was in his cage. They begged her not to go back in. "I have to. I can't leave him."

Too late she realized things were worse than she thought. She got him out of the cage but they got stuck in the kitchen. The dining room was engulfed in flames. She was too afraid to break a window in case there was a back draft.

"I'm so sorry Boo." She said as she held him close and he whimpered.

She heard the back door shatter and felt two sets of hands grab her. "You're ok Andy. Come on."

The show was so think she couldn't see who it was but the voice sounded familiar. She knew it wasn't Sam. The cool night air hit her hard as she felt grass under her bare feet. _ "__Parker. Boo." _Feeling neither one of them in her arms made her panic.

The familiar voice spoke again. "They're fine." The fog slowly took over and she passed out as she heard. "Everything is going to be ok."

_Sam_. _ She needed Sam. _ That was her last thought.

Sam and Oliver were laughing as they went over the best fights of the game. They turned onto his street and Oliver saw it first. "Sammy."

He looked ahead and saw all the emergency vehicles in front of what used to be his home. Oliver barely got his car stopped before Sam jumped out and ran. "Andy! Parker!"

A uniform and a fireman grabbed him. "Sir. Sir, you can't go in there."

He was fighting as hard as he could. "Let me go! My wife! My son! My dog! Let me go now!"

Oliver ran up and grabbed him. "Sammy!" He even fought against his best friend, not paying attention. "Sam!" He finally yelled. "They're OK. They're all over there." He pointed to an ambulance.

Sam ran over and a strangled breath escaped as he saw Andy unconscious and medic holding their son. _ "Oh my god. Sweetheart." _ Andy was still out of it. He sat down and took Andy's hand while Oliver took his nephew. "What happened? Are they ok?"

The medic nodded. "He's great but she has a little smoke inhalation. She's going to be ok though. We really should get her to the hospital."

Oliver called Zoe to have her meet them there. He took Parker and Boo so that Sam could ride with Andy.

She woke up in route, coughing and crying. _ "Parker. Boo. Sam. I tried..." _

Sam did his best to comfort her. "Shh. Everyone is ok sweetheart. It's going to be ok."

She couldn't agree. "We lost everything."

He kissed her hand and wiped away her tears. "It can all be replaced. I only care about you, Parker and Boo."

The doctor's ended up keeping her over night just to make sure she was ok. The first few days they stayed with the Shaw's until the insurance company set them up at a hotel. It was really hard to house hunt because they had been in love with the one they lost. After almost two months of searching they found a perfect one in The Beaches. The best part was it was only two blocks from the Shaw's. When Parker was six months old Andy went back to work.

Andy tried to make Sam promise not to go crazy for Parker's first birthday but every time he would change the subject.

She smiled as she watched them together at breakfast. "Da-ey!" Parker squealed as Sam sat beside him.

Both sets of dimples were in full effect. "Hey buddy!" He kissed the top of his son's head, trying to avoid his oatmeal covered face. "How's the oatmeal?"

His little replica held out his spoon. "Eat."

Sam chuckled as he took a bite. He hated the stuff but he'd do anything for his son. "Yum." He felt Andy walk up. "Parker, don't you think you have the most beautiful Mommy in the world?"

He squealed again and held his hands out to her. "Ma-ey!"

Her heart fluttered for both of her men as she kissed them. "I love my guys. I'm so lucky."

Sam pulled her into his lap. "We're pretty damn lucky too." He kissed her cheek. "We love you too."

Parker clapped his hands. "Wuv."

He was pretty smart for a one year old, walking and talking already. Sam cleaned Parker up and dressed him for daycare while Andy cleaned up from breakfast. On their way to work Sam told her his idea for a present.

"I think we should get him a play fort. You know with the slide and swings?" He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

She knew he really wanted to build Parker a tree house but they both agreed he was way too young for that right now. So she agreed and they made a day of it, even invited the gang over. Sam and the guys put it together with the kids and Boo watching while Andy and the ladies made lunch and laughed at their husbands. Noelle laughed as Jerry tried to instruct the others on what to do.

Sam taunted him. "Pretty boy, you didn't even know how to hold a hammer until a few months ago. What makes you think you know what to do?"

The other guys tried not to laugh as Jerry glared at Sam and said rather indignantly. "You know what? My wife can tell you I've become quite the handyman. Haven't I Trac?" He says a little confidently.

She just smiled and said. "Of course you have babe." When he turned his back she shook her head and said quietly to the ladies. "He almost flooded the kitchen last weekend trying to fix the sink. They gotta stop harassing him or he's going to destroy the house."

They all promised to talk to their husbands. It took a couple of hours to finally get it together and once they did they played on it with the kids. The peel of laughter coming from Parker told Andy they'd made the right decision.

Lunch was ready and everyone sat around the deck eating. Their third anniversary was coming up and she had what she hoped was an exciting trip planned.

She knew any of their friends would watch Parker and Boo for them so she didn't hesitate to bring it up. "As you guys know our anniversary is next month." Everyone nodded. "I have something special planned for Swarek so I was..."

Noelle beat everyone to it. "We'd be happy to keep them."

Andy was a little surprised because Frank and Noelle were the only ones of their friends that didn't have kids yet. Both were so career driven and it worked well for them. "Are you sure?"

Both of their dimples appeared as they shared a look and Frank nodded. "Certain. It's time to get some real practice...since we'll be having our own in about..." She shrugged. "Seven months."

They celebrated the good news. Later that night they were cuddled up and Sam said. "Why exactly is this trip special for me?"

She couldn't believe it took him this long to ask. "It just is. You do trust me don't you?"

He laughed and rolled over on top of her. "With my life."

She kissed him deeply. "Good."

The next day she put in their time off requests and booked the trip. The month flew by and leaving Parker behind was a little easier when they saw how excited he was about staying with Aunt Noelle and Uncle Frank.

Andy even packed for Sam. He didn't find out until the airport where they were going. "Really?" She pressed her lips together and nodded, hoping for a happy response. "You're a handful."

He pulled her in for a kiss but she stopped him. "Is that a good handful or a bad handful?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "It's definitely good sweetheart."

That made her bounce a little. She finally pulled him in for the kiss and they got a little carried away. The couple behind them cleared their throat and they pulled away.

Andy was usually pretty reserved so it surprised him when she said. "Sorry. It's our anniversary." She looked lovingly up at Sam.

The lady said. "You look like newlyweds." She looked a little jealous.

Sam kissed Andy's temple. "Three years tomorrow. And we have a ridiculously handsome son who just turned one."

Andy showed her a picture and she aww'd. "He's adorable. Like a perfect mix of both of you."

They thanked her and then it was their turn at the counter. They checked their luggage and headed to their gate.

She tugged on his hand. "Want to get a beer while we wait?"

"My kind of woman Mrs. Swarek." He pulled her into the closest sports bar and found a table.

By dinner they were walking into the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino. Sam couldn't believe she's done this.

"You're insane." He said a bit breathlessly as they walked into their suite. She looked a little nervous until he said. "And yes that's a good insane." The bellhop closed the door behind him and Sam pounced on her.

They spent the first couple of hours making love, Sam ordered room service and then they took a bath in the huge jacuzzi tub.

Their next destination was the casino. Andy pulled out a sexy black wrap dress and held it up. "Feel like being a little adventurous?"

She waggled her eyebrows and he dead panned. "I know what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas but there's no way in hell I'm wearing a dress sweetheart."

He dodged the black stiletto that was tossed in his direction. "You're an ass."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I was only kidding sweetheart." He said huskily in her ear, smiling when she shivered. "What did you have in mind?"

She turned in his arms. "Maybe a little role playing?"

_This could be interesting_ he thought. "Keep talking." She told him her idea and he growled. "We might leave Sin City with another Swarek in the oven."

She smiled brightly. "That was my plan."

He smacked her lightly on the ass. "Let's show Vegas how to do things Candace."

She passed him black slacks and a white button up. "Better be able to keep up J.D."

They'd teased each other so much they were both pretty worked up by the time they got to the casino floor. Sam found a poker table and text Andy. He was seated with a beer in hand and chips already in play when she walked up.

The looks on the faces of the three other men were priceless when she walked up with a short black dress that showed every curve he loved.

"Mind if I join you guys?" She asked as she sat across the table from Sam.

None of the others could speak so Sam said. "As long as you know this isn't penny poker sweetheart."

Andy laughed as she bought her chips. "Don't let the Bambi eyes fool you boys, I came to win."

She ordered a scotch and Sam could see the others practically drooling. It was a give and take with playful banter. The last few hands it was down to them playing against each other. Sam found it incredibly sexy losing to his wife.

They called it quits around 2:00 a.m. and headed up to their room hand in hand. They were all over each other in the elevator, giving the security cameras quite a show.

When their door closed Andy backed him against the closest wall and kissed him passionately. He loved it when she was like this.

He picked her up and carried her to the dining room table. He sat her down gently and said huskily. "Lie back sweetheart." She gasped a little as she did so, his fingers going to the knot of her dress. His eyes raked slowly over her as he pulled her dress open. "God you are so sexy Andy. I...I love you so much. So much it hurts sometimes."

_"Sam." _ He rarely showed this side of himself. She reached up and cupped his face. "You are so incredible. The best husband, friend, and father I could have ever hoped for. Parker and I are so lucky to have you."

He crashed his lips into hers as she fought to finish unbuttoning his shirt. He let her take it off before he guided her back onto the table. His lips slowly made their way down her neck, his fingertips running slowly up and down her legs.

Andy could barely breathe as his lips wrapped around her right nipple and he sucked gently. She cried out and whimpered as he moved to her left one. His hands found their way up her body and gently massaged her breasts as he went back and forth lavishing them.

He'd been hard since they left for the casino. Her sexy black dress on her absolutely amazing body drove him nuts. He began his trek down her stomach; kissing, licking and caressing every inch he could.

She whined when he was out of reach and he _shh'd _her. _ "Patience beautiful." _ He growled as he knelt before her. "Good you are amazing." The scent of her arousal filled the air as he leaned in and kissed her through her thong.

Andy nearly came unglued as her sexy husband ripped off the small material labeled a thong and pleased her with his tongue. A strangled cry escaped her lips. _ "God Sam. I love you."_

He wanted, no _needed _her to cum while he was inside her. He needed to feel her so he stood back up and made quick work of the rest of his clothes.

Andy watched as he undressed then squealed a little as he yanked her to the edge of the table. Sam gripped her hips tightly and shoved himself deep inside her. Curse words filled the room as he enjoyed the feeling of his beautiful wife.

He started out slow and easy but then the events of the evening took him to another level. He began thrusting hard and deep. This was something she liked and when she dug her heels into his ass he thrust harder.

Their love life was always off the charts and this night would be no different. "Touch yourself sweetheart."

Andy knew what he wanted so she slid her hand down her stomach and the tips of her fingers found her nerve bundle.

_"Fuck Andy." _ Her fingers were a blur and that was enough to push him over then edge. _"I'm so close babe."_

She dug her heels in harder. "Come on Swarek. Is that all you've got?" She could feel him tense and he groaned loud as they came together.

He collapsed on top of her, head on her chest and stayed there for a few long minutes trying to catch his breath.

Finally his lips met hers and he mumbled. _ "Death of me."_

Andy giggled loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Could be worse ways to go."

He hummed in agreement before kissing her and picking her up. "Bed." He managed between kisses.

She gave no sounds of protest and seconds later they were falling into bed for another round. They didn't get up until well after noon the next day. Andy was surprised when he suggested they go to the pool.

The cabanas were a perfect place to spend the day. That night they had dinner then went back to the casino floor, this time as husband and wife. Sam did pretty well at the tables and wanted to do something special for Andy.

It took all day for the concierge to get back to him and it was good news. There was a big music fest starting the next day and Andy's favorite band was playing. The show was sold out but Sam said he'd pay whatever it took to get her in.

The next morning an envelope came with their room service. Andy held it up. "What's this?"

Sam did his best to hold back a smile as he said. "Don't know. Why don't you open it."

When she screamed he knew she was happy. He turned to find her holding up two tickets and two all access passes to meet Maroon 5.

_"Sam." _ She barely whispered.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. Happy Anniversary."

Breakfast was soon forgotten as she showed him several times exactly how much she loved him and how happy she was.

Sam had to admit he was surprised at how nice the guys were. Adam and the guys happily took pictures with them. They even dedicated a song to them and wished them a Happy Anniversary.

They picked up souvenirs for their friends and Parker. They wouldn't find out for a couple of months that they would have a life long souvenir of the trip. A gorgeous daughter, Ashley Grace.


End file.
